


Hollow Respite

by Kaishakai



Series: Changing Fate [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Changing a ton of stuff so be prepared..., Gen, Time Travel, fem!ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishakai/pseuds/Kaishakai
Summary: Aizen is locked away, for the moment at least. They have a respite, time to recover before the next big bad. Ichigo has to deal with having her powers sealed away and being just your normal everyday teen, she has to remind herself that school really does serve a purpose, and she needs to figure out how to nudge everything along without anyone catching on. She has seventeen months, should be plenty of time, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my Flash fic, but Ichigo was getting restless and demanded a little Hell action. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, so are subs and bms.  
> For anyone registered on ff, I have a poll posted for pairings on [my page](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2415663/Kaishakai#). There's a poll [here](https://linkto.run/p/WMBYXWPK) as well and no log in is required so guests can vote too. The votes are in regards to this timeline so be sure to vote. And, unlike on FF, you can vote once per day instead of once period. Registration is not required so guests can vote as well.  
> 

The human half of Ichigo’s friends took the whole spirit world in stride. After seeing what they did it would be hard not to. But now that means she has twice the number of people worrying over her. They try to act normal but even when they smile she can sense their worry. Any strangeness, any dissonance, between the Ichigo before them now and the one of last month is put down as a reaction to the impending loss of her powers and she doesn’t bother correcting them; it’s still too soon.

Instead she bides her time. She attempts to find a new normal and when that fails she starts making her own. She still goes on her nightly patrols, making the most of her powers while she can. She spends time with her sisters, playing soccer with Karin and letting Yuzu rule over her in the kitchen. Surprisingly Yuzu is the more suspicious of the twins but once she realizes it’s just Ichigo’s way of spending time with her she latches on with both hands while Karin watches with a smirk. For Ichigo it’s both a new experience and one far too familiar as she remembers a slightly older Yuzu teaming up with Tessai to boss her around the kitchen. That had been after the shoten had become not only their home base but their home.

She goes to school as well since it’s expected of her. She thought being back at school would be bothersome. In a way it is but at the same time school was the only semi-normal thing about her life and it’s nostalgia at its best. She never got to finish the first time around.

The school took some damage in the Winter War after Ikkaku’s pillar fell and the scaffolding is still up where they’re putting on the finishing touches. Every time she comes to school she stands in the courtyard staring up at it, counting down the days until the Sinners will make their appearance. Today she feels a ripple in the air and knows that it’s finally time.

“Kurosaki-kun!”

Ichigo turns, not the least bit surprised to see Orihime and Chad.

“Tatsuki’s not with you this morning?” She asks, glancing at Orihime from the corner of her eye.

Orihime returns her look, smile firmly in place even as her gaze sharpens. “Tatsuki-chan says she has morning practice.”

Tatsuki had taken Ichigo at her word. The moment things calmed down she’d gone to Orihime and insisted on being taken to the Visored. She and Kensei hit it off well enough and things progressed to the point that Kuna had to run interference before they could killed each other. No surprise to Ichigo there but she knows they’ll move past it eventually and become the closest of friends. Since then Tatsuki spends her mornings being put through the paces by the Visored. While Ichigo hasn’t been back to the warehouse since the day Orihime went to Hueco Mundo, Hiyori and Orihime have found ways to keep her informed of what’s going on.

Wind tears through the courtyard, faint traces of tainted reishi chasing on its tail and latching onto the scaffolding over the front entrance. The three of them come to a stop, watching as the structure teeters for a moment before it starts collapsing. The other students start screaming, rushing inside or scrambling backwards in a bid to escape. One of the girls is unlucky enough to trip and fall but Chad makes it in time to protect her, his body shielding her from a blow that definitely would’ve killed her. Ichigo and Orihime are quick to pull the shaking girl to her feet and direct her inside where her friends surround her and whisk her away.

People chatter about the incident for the rest of the day, everyone theorizing what could’ve caused the sudden collapse and worrying if it will happen in other areas where scaffolding is still up. They’re all sitting in homeroom talking about it when Uryū comes up to lean against the desk behind Ichigo. She doesn’t have to turn to know the look he’s giving her. He may not have been there to see the incident himself but he doesn’t think it was a chance happening either.

They wait for everything to quiet down and for the authorities to clear out before Ichigo and the spiritual half of her friends make excuses to leave, sneaking outside to check out the site of the collapse. The others aren’t able to sense it but Ichigo is far too familiar with the taint of Hell. Even now faint traces linger and cling to the area.

“There was nothing natural about the way it fell,” she comments.

“Are you sure?” Orihime asks. She shifts forward a little, leaning past Ichigo to look at the fallen scaffolding, no doubt trying to sense whatever she was missing.

Ichigo watches as Uryū kneels and tests a piece of the metal. “You sense something?”

Uryū nods. “It’s very minimal but it’s still here. I’ve never sensed anything like this before.”

“What’s that mean?” Chad asks.

“I don’t know,” Uryū confesses as he withdraws his reishi and stands. “It’s not a Hollow or a spirit. And it’s not a human with special powers, like Sado-kun or Inoue-san. Furthermore, it’s not a Shinigami either.”

It’s become habit for Ichigo to track her sisters, to keep her senses attuned to their location at every moment. She can feel the moment they’re snatched by the Sinners, the way their reiryoku quivers. It takes everything in her not to act, reminding herself that they made it out fine before and that they’ll be just as fine this time. Reminding herself that she has to follow the plan, that she has to go to Hell.

As if on cue reiatsu starts bearing down on them, the taint heavy enough that Ichigo can taste it on her tongue moments before part of the school explodes. The explosion is centered on their homeroom and Ichigo has already shifted to her spirit form before the others can move. Uryū is right behind her, both entering through the hole caused by the blast.

Ichigo glances around, checking that everyone is alright but otherwise staying at the edge of the room. The classroom is in shambles but Uryū ignores it as he focuses on the students who were caught in the blast. Orihime and Chad come racing in from the hall and immediately set to help checking on the others.

Reitsu starts pushing down on them as the Sinner lets his presence be felt again and Ichigo is ready when the attack comes. Zangetsu is in hand and already moving for when the Sinner breaks through the ceiling.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” the Sinner rasps from behind his mask.

Ichigo knocks him back, watching as the oversized beach ball turns his stumble into a somersault and springs away. “Want to tell us who you are?”

The Sinner lets out a high pitched giggle and Ichigo releases a quick Getsuga. She knows it won’t do any damage– if she remembers right this is the one who absorbs reishi– but it does push him outside. Chad and Uryū follow him out while Ichigo pauses long enough to motion Orihime to stay.

Orihime nods, her Rikka already tending to Tatsuki. “I’ll be fine here. Go help the others.”

Ichigo doesn’t need any more encouraging before she joins the two boys. Uryū has his bow and Chad’s right arm is at the ready so Ichigo uses the opportunity to activate her Bankai, conscious of Renji and the other Sinners closing in on them. Uryū senses them moments before the second appears and they all stumble as the ground shakes with the force of the third landing.

“Who are these guys?” Chad wonders aloud, glancing between the three.

Uryū’s focus is on the hulking Sinner, hands tightening into fists. “This reiatsu is the one I sensed earlier.”

The three of them turn, each facing their chosen opponent before taking off. As before Ichigo goes for the one with the sword. She keeps her movements controlled and precise even as she downplays her abilities, slashing almost sloppily. Chad and Uryū are having problems with their own opponents, undoubtedly distracted by the unfamiliar feeling reiatsu the Sinners are exuding. They are knocked down easily enough and Ichigo jumps back to get some distance of her own.

“You suck,” Taikon whines as he flashes closer to Ichigo.

Renji chooses that moment to make himself known, striking out with Zabimaru’s Bankai. Taikon avoids the attack, flashing back to his companion with the sword.

Renji sets down next to Ichigo, Zabimaru coiling around him. “You alright, Ichigo?”

“More or less,” she replies, just wanting this entire mess to be over already. “You know who these guys are?”

Ichigo doesn’t need Renji to outline what’s going on, she feels Rukia’s reiatsu waver, feels as Yuzu and Karin are knocked unconscious and captured. The moment Renji gives the go ahead she’s gone.

She senses the Gate of Sinners as it opens to reclaim Hell’s lost captive, a shiver going down her spine as she imagines the giant sword reaching through. Hell was possessive of normal souls and the Gate of Hell was eerie enough, but it got supremely pissed when captive souls tried to escape. The Gate of Sinners was special for such events and she’d seen first-hand that in a bid to claim a Sinner, the Guardian didn’t care if it happened to snag an extra soul or two.

Burying the thought before it has time to take hold, Ichigo zeroes in on the Sinner holding her two sisters. Rukia is attempting to fend off Gunjo’s attack with a Hadō spell but his tentacles push through, catching Rukia off guard. Ichigo intervenes, cutting them before they can make contact and placing herself between Rukia and the two Sinners.

Ichigo’s eyes drift to her sisters, taking them each in and ensuring neither are visibly injured. Once she’s assured what she sees matches with what she feels, her attention returns to the Sinners. “Just what the hell are you bastards planning to do with Yuzu and Karin?”

 “Kurosaki Ichigo, come with us,” Shuren demands. “We need you to do something for us.”

“Return Yuzu and Karin and I might consider it,” she hedges. She feels Rukia bristle at her back.

“That won’t be possible,” Gunjo answers as he regenerates his tentacles.

“Then you can go to Hell,” she sneers. “And I’ll just take them back by force.”

“Gunjo, go on back ahead of me.” Shuren summons his fire and leaps at Ichigo before she has a chance to go for his subordinate.

She meets him readily, his flames whipping through the air and rebounding off Zangetsu’s blade. Flames spark through the air as they strike and parry in turn, dancing through the air. Ichigo reminds herself to keep her powers reigned in, though she can’t help smiling when she manages to draw blood, cutting into his shoulder before catching him off guard and slicing him across the stomach.

Shuren jumps back, putting some distance between them and pressing a considering hand to the cut at his waist. “You live up to your reputation, Kurosaki Ichigo. That’s why you’re the woman we want.”

“Sorry, not interested. Besides, I already promised someone else I’d consider him,” Ichigo mouths off. “And if you wanted my help, you sure as shit went about it the wrong way.”

Her gaze slips passed him and catches on Gunjo who is already in the rift with Karin and Yuzu. When she cries out for them it’s no act. Her chest aches at what she’s putting them through, the danger they’re in, that _she_ put them in. Shuren jumps to block her path and she reminds herself that she can’t stop this, she has to let it happen. _She has to_.

Instead, she prays for that bastard to hurry, prays that she wasn’t too hasty and hasn’t moved up the timeline. She prays with all her might that she did not just give them both her sisters. Risking one to the environment of Hell is dangerous enough but she won’t be able to stomach this farce if she’s having to worry about both.

It seems like eons before her prayer is answered, blue flames filling the rift and exploding outwards. Shuren is sent flying and Ichigo watches as the tentacles holding Karin dissolve in flames, her sister arching through the air and being caught by Kokuto. Ichigo keeps her glare to a simmering scowl as she watches him set down near her and Rukia, his sword dangling in his right hand while he holds Karin in his left.

“Who are you?” Rukia demands.

“Does it matter?” Kokuto asks off-handedly, eyes on the other Sinners.

Gunjo retains his grip on Yuzu as he climbs back to his feet. “We weren’t expecting you to sneak up like that.”

“I don’t like watching you people have your way.” He answers, slinging his sword up to his shoulder negligibly.

Ichigo hears Shuren growl before he lights up and jumps to attack. Kokuto manages to fight him off well enough, and even manages Gunjo when he joins in. It’s not long at all before the Sinners decide to retreat and Ichigo jumps to follow, knowing it’s expected of her.

She engages Shuren once more, exchanging blows and pushing closer to the rift Gunjo has just opened. They’re only feet away from it when Ichigo feels the dissonance of Yuzu being in a different realm and she knows the rift is closed without having to look. Yuzu is still whole and her spirit is safe but already Ichigo can feel the atmosphere of Hell poking and prodding to find weakness.

Ichigo growls, rounding on Shuren. “You will give Yuzu back to me.”

Shuren sends a streak of fire at her and before she can block Kokuto jumps between them, negating the attack and landing a blow of his own that cracks Shuren’s mask.

The mask cracks, pieces falling away to reveal one of Shuren’s eyes. He glares at them and shoots out a burst of fire, only it’s not aimed at Ichigo or Kokuto. Already expecting this, Ichigo is ready and sends out a Getsuga that intercepts the blast, the two attacks colliding and canceling each other out in an explosion.

When the smoke clears, Ichigo sees Chad standing guard in front of Rukia and Karin, Uryū and Renji arriving moments later. She sends her friend a nod of gratitude, breathing a small sigh of relief that the tactic worked and she was able to spare her friend some pain.

She doesn’t bother to listen as Shuren gives his spiel, already knowing exactly what he wants. If it were up to her, Ichigo would destroy Shuren and Kokuto right here and now but she can’t. Instead, she satisfies herself by turning on Kokuto the moment Shuren has made his escape.

All the anger she is feeling at herself right now is channeled into her confrontation with him as she wraps her hand in the collar of his shirt, twisting the material tight and pulling him close. “I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks, but you are taking me to them so I can get my sister back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, it's almost to the part where it diverts away from canon. I just always liked the Hell!verse so I couldn't resist using it as the opening

Chad and Orihime stay with Karin and if Ichigo thought for even a moment she could convince him, she’d have Uryū stay as well. Once Kokuto opens the path and they’re all in Hell she gives them a moment to take the landscape in. It is quite a sight, nothing on Hueco Mundo or Soul Society admittedly, but it does have an allure all its own. For Ichigo, the sight before them is an old one and if anything she gets a slight sense of relief that the towers before them are those of Hell and not the broken husk of Karakura.

Before, when the balance got out of sync and the barriers started to fall they’d done everything they could to restore them. Soul Society was stabilized for the most part but without the barriers Hell started to merge with the closest thing it could– the World of the Living. Karakura, as a Spiritual center, was one of the first where the barriers broke and it wasn’t just the spiritually aware who could see the monsters anymore.

Once they’ve all looked their fill they set out– Ichigo’s main point of solace here is that while they are still working with a deadline, there’s no timeline she has to keep with. She doesn’t have to play things out like before, what’s happening here has little bearing on Aizen’s future plans but Ichigo isn’t going to chance Shuren or Kokuto coming after her later. It’s better to face them now and get them out of the way while she knows what to expect. She knows Aizen has his spies, she knows there’s at least one watching them from the moment they entered this place but she doesn’t care. She came here for three things and nothing is going to stop her.

They make their way through the first level of Hell quickly enough. Ichigo makes sure to keep herself in check but she still goes Bankai when the guardians show. She can feel Hell tugging at her Hollow abilities but she keeps them reigned in even as she unleashes a Getsuga and wipes out the crowd of Kushanada surrounding them.

When they reach the second level Shuren’s three lackeys are lying in wait. They remove their cloaks and formally introduce themselves.

“You could’ve left the hoods on,” Ichigo derides. She glances at her friends, “You three good to handle them?”

Rukia doesn’t scoff but Ichigo can hear it in her tone. “Of course we can. You two go on ahead.”

“When you’re done here, leave,” Ichigo instructs. “Kokuto and I can handle Shuren. The three of you, there’s no need to make you stay longer than necessary.”

“Ichigo–”

“No, the moment these three are down, you three leave,” Ichigo reiterates. “I’ll return once I have Yuzu.”

Rukia gives a reluctant nod and that’s all Ichigo needs before she calls for Kokuto and dives headfirst into the water that leads them to the third level of hell. They’re still falling when one of the Kushanada springs out of a pool of yellow lava and makes a grab for Ichigo. She dodges the swipe and Kokuto takes the guardian out. They exchange a quick glance before they continue on.

It’s as they’re going down the steps leading to the fourth level that Kokuto gives his spiel about being an older brother who got sentenced to Hell for taking revenge on the ones who killed his younger sister.

“You sell your heart to darkness for the sake of those you cherish,” Ichigo recalls, her own heart throbbing in response. She knows without a doubt that her and Kokuto are nothing alike, but those words hold so much truth. She’s done many things she’d rather not have, done things she’d regretted– not having done them, but having to do them– but when it’s for the sake of her loved ones she honestly doesn’t care what it means for her soul.

The stairs widen out and open into the fourth level, a field of bones laid out before them. On the other side of the field is the cage Yuzu is being held in and Ichigo’s feet itch with the urge to move. She doesn’t fight it, taking off across the field and closing in on where Shuren is waiting.

Like before he meets them amicably enough. Unlike last time, he can’t summon his lackeys just yet. Ichigo takes the opportunity to charge in, she and Kokuto attacking in sync. They’re almost taken by surprise when the three finally do make their appearance.

Growling, Ichigo calls her mask and uses a Getsuga to take out two of them, leaving Gunjo for Kokuto while she turns back to Shuren. They dance around some more but even her limited amount of power is too much for the Sinner. She remembers it was the same way before, lining her blade with reiatsu and using shunpo to appear before him, releasing the reiatsu in the form of a Getsuga as the blade bit into flesh.

Shuren goes flying and is taken out completely in the resulting explosion. Ichigo doesn’t smile in satisfaction and she doesn’t drop the mask, turning to focus her attention on Kokuto now. She’s still mid-turn when the blade slams into her chest. Her breath hitches and the sounds around her fade in the shock of the moment. She finishes her turn and falls to the ground, landing on her side. It’s at that moment that everything hits at once. Sound returns and pain explodes in her chest and back even as there’s a slight pang along her left side from where she hit the ground so hard.

For all that she’d expected Kokuto’s betrayal, he still managed to catch her off guard. And he even got her the same way he had last time, she muses absently. She grits her teeth when Kokuto pulls the blade from her chest and glares up at him.

“Guess you got tired of playing the nice guy, right?” She rolls onto her stomach, struggling to push herself up to her knees. He gives his little rant and Ichigo has a derisive retort on the tip of her tongue when three far too familiar reiatsu register. “No!”

Rukia appears and immediately heads for Ichigo only to be intercepted by Kokuto. She’s down before anything has time to register. Uryū appears moments later and while he arrives ready to fight he’s still not enough for Kokuto and neither is Renji who comes right behind him. It’s only a matter of seconds and all three are down.

Anger fills Ichigo along with a sense of dread. The three of them were supposed to leave, they weren’t supposed to come after her! If things had gone the way they were supposed to, she wouldn’t of had to make a second trip. If they’d left, she could’ve taken Kokuto out and saved Yuzu and returned to the World of the Living without having damaged the Doors. Now though, all three are down and so is Yuzu, there’s no way she’ll be able to get all four out.

Cursing herself and her friends, Ichigo leaps to her feet and strikes at Kokuto. Instead of his sword, he uses his chains to parry her blows. Even with her mask however it isn’t enough to break the chains and Kokuto seems to realize that as he changes tactics. Ichigo growls again, following his movements as he claims Yuzu and holds her aloft to taunt Ichigo.

Like before, she is too late. There’s only a single link but even that is too much for Ichigo and seeing Kokuto holding her over the lava, seeing him dropping her, is enough to fill Ichigo with plenty of anger. Shiro is already close to the surface and she feels him nudge her, offering her his power. While she’d rather not, Ichigo also knows they’re best chance now is to let things play out as they did before. Knowing this, Ichigo accepts Shiro’s offer and lets his power unfold.

She’s in motion before the transformation is complete, touching down with Yuzu’s body safe in her arms not even a full second later and in her complete Vasto Lorde form. She doesn’t waste time, summoning a Cero and unleashing it at Kokuto with the full intention of wiping him out. She knows it’s not enough, not with the limiter in place, but the intention is still there and even if it doesn’t work, unleashing all that anger, the frustration at not having been able to change things, certainly helps her.

She hears Kokuto’s laugh, hears as he revels in each chain that is broken, as he taunts her into breaking more. Ichigo isn’t sure if it’s a lucky guess or what that leads Renji to cutting off one of her horns; before, that was the quickest way of breaking her free of her hollow, but they don’t know that here. Either way, the pain of having her horn sheared off is enough to bring her back to herself and the moment she realizes what Renji plans to do she drops her sword and reaches for the closest body. Her fist wraps itself in fabric and she holds tight as the Kidō takes effect, as Shiro reclaims his powers and she falls to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo’s not sure how long she was out, she does know it wasn’t long, but when she comes to it’s on a rooftop and surrounded by a squad of Shinigami. The moment she regains consciousness she spikes her reiatsu to attract Orihime’s attention. She sits up and immediately pulls Yuzu into her lap, chest constricting even tighter when she sees there’s now a second link.

She spares a moment to check on Uryū, a hand moving to rest on his chest at the same time her reiatsu reaches out. The constriction lessens as she feels the rise and fall of his chest, as she feels his reiatsu thrumming evenly. The Shinigami around her are trying to reassure her that a rescue squad is on the way, telling her to just stay put. She ignores them as she turns her attention to her little sister.

Worry starts building but before it gets too out of hand the others arrive.

The Shinigami around her all fall to a knee when Yamamoto arrives. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

He’s followed quickly by Toshiro, Ukitake, and Byakuya but Ichigo doesn’t spare any of them a glance as her gaze zeroes in on where Rangiku arrives with Orihime. Orihime is moving before they fully touch down and Ichigo is already laying Yuzu down and moving back to allow Orihime to summon her Rikka. The dome comes up as always and it feels like an eternity but is probably no more than a couple of seconds before the barrier ripples and shatters.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Ichigo cries in denial. “Yuzu, Yuzu!”

 “Kurosaki–”

Ichigo glances up to see Orihime watching her with eyes full of pity and remorse and she can’t take it. “Take care of Ishida,” she says as calmly as she can.

She looks ready to object but bites it back, nodding and summoning her Rikka again to heal the Quincy.

Ichigo turns back to her sister, carefully brushing her hair back and getting a good look at her too pale face. “Yuzu, come on, Yuz, don’t do this to me. Please, Yuzu.”

“It’s no use,” Yamamoto calls out, not a hint of remorse in his voice as he approaches them. “She’s already been pierced by the Chains of Hell. She has become one of them.”

Ichigo doesn’t spare him a glance, eyes glued to her baby sister.

“You caused all of this,” he continues caustically. “It appears you went into Hell on your own and made the problem worse. The demon inside of you cut the Chains of Hell that were considered absolutely uncuttable. In effect, it means that this world will turn into Hell. Your selfish actions have exposed all humans to danger!”

“You don’t know a damn thing!” Ichigo snaps back. All of the Shinigami bristle at her tone and she can feel the unease spiking through Rangiku. “What do you honestly know about Hell? You don’t manage it, you just oversee it, right? Have you ever actually been there? Have you walked amongst the Sinners, seen what the Kushanada do to those they catch? Have you breathed in the tainted air and felt as it soaked through your skin and pulled at your very being?”

Orihime shifts in discomfort, “Kurosaki–”

“What do you know about hybrids? About the effect Hell truly has on us?” Ichigo continues. All the anger and frustration that has been mounting, all the emotions she’s been trying to keep bottled up since coming back to this forsaken time, it all just explodes. “Yes, I have a Hollow inside me, so what? You certainly didn’t seem to mind when I used his abilities to serve you. You think he’s automatically to blame every time something goes wrong? What, do you honestly think I wouldn’t have cut those chains myself when I saw the danger Yuzu was in? Because let me put your mind at ease, Shiro wasn’t the one in charge when those chains were cut, I was. I chose to cut them.”

Yamamoto stands even straighter, a glint of fire sparking in his eyes. “Kurosaki Ichigo–”

Ichigo gives him a dark glower, quickly cutting him off. “I signed away my powers– I literally signed away half of my soul– to bring Aizen down. I haven’t heard from either of my spirits since the Winter War and in another day– two, at most– I won’t even be able to feel or sense them because what remains of my powers will be gone and I already know what I’m going to face when that happens. Everyone will treat me like none of this happened, no one will want to mention spirits because they’ll be afraid I’ll snap, even when I ask them directly they’ll change the subject and do everything they can to keep any news of the spirit world from me in the hope it will help me move on. My friends will try to be understanding, they’ll try to make it seem like everything is perfectly normal, like spirits don’t exist, and eventually we’ll drift apart because I’m not part of this world anymore. The only thing I’ll have is my family. So yes, I am every bit as selfish as you accuse me of being. I am a big sister so my main job is keeping my younger sisters safe. If that means cutting a Sinner’s chains so I can get one of them back, so be it.”

The roof is consumed by silence that Ichigo didn’t bother to try to analyze. Let them think and feel however they want about it all, she honestly doesn’t care in this moment. She put her sister at risk, she gambled with her life, all based on how things had gone once before. There was never any assurance that things would work out like before, her whole hope had been in getting to Yuzu and getting her out before the atmosphere of Hell got to her. She put her sister’s life at risk all for a damn gamble and now she’s staring at her corpse.

They never figured out how she’d come back before so Ichigo isn’t even sure how the Hell to get her back now. Doesn’t know if she can get her back. She leans over Yuzu, whispering her name and telling her to come back, begging her to stay with them. She watched both of her sisters die once before, she can’t do it again. Especially not when it’s a result of something she’d done. She’d been so sure they could pull through this, that she could get Yuzu back safely, but she’d failed.

Ichigo doesn’t care that she’s surrounded by Shinigami, more than half of which are complete strangers, she doesn’t care that there’s a literal portal to Hell in the sky, her only focus is her sister. She doesn’t care as her voice cracks on her pleas, as tears gather at the corners of her eyes, none of it matters. She draws on every bit of power she has, her Quincy, her Hollow, her Shinigami, she prays to every God she knows, appeals to the entity of the Hōgyoku, she calls on everything she can think of as she presses their foreheads together and wills her sister to be okay, to just start breathing again and to open those too innocent eyes that never fail to remind Ichigo of exactly what they’re fighting for here. Revenge has never been her goal or her drive, it’s always been about protecting and she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to keep going if she’s just failed so spectacularly.

The sudden onslaught of reiatsu is almost staggering in the relief it brings. Ichigo nearly laughs as she pulls back, watching as the reiatsu emanates from within Yuzu and forces the chain to retreat until it’s gone. The reiatsu tapers off, remaining a low thrum that’s barely noticeable. The first tear slips free with Yuzu’s first gasp for breath.

Once Orihime’s Rikka have finished with Yuzu Ichigo picks her up and gives Yamamoto a level look. “I’m going to take my sister home to her twin and once I’m sure both are settled, I’m going back to Hell.”

He doesn’t denounce her statement, giving her a level look of his own. No one says anything as she leaves, Uryū and Orihime accompanying her. When they reach her home Chad is at the door waiting and the moment he sees Yuzu he nods, a breath of relief sighing past his lips. Ichigo gives him a nod of her own for watching over Karin and makes her way upstairs where she tucks Yuzu into her own bed.

“Ichi-nee?”

Karin is blinking at her, still half asleep, and Ichigo offers her a smile as she moves to her side of the room and pulls her into a hug that Karin immediately returns. She drops a kiss onto her sister’s head and ruffles her hair a bit before she moves aside so Karin can get a glimpse of her twin. Nothing more is needed to have Karin tripping out of her bed in her rush to get to Yuzu. Ichigo laughs softly as she helps her climb into the bed, watching as Yuzu turns towards her in her sleep, the two of them curling around one another. Karin is back asleep before Ichigo has time to throw a blanket over her.

Shaking her head, Ichigo takes a moment to just look at them. She vows in that moment that, no matter how small the risk or how great the possible outcome– no matter the possible reward– she isn’t going to put either of them in harm’s way again. Practically everyone else she is willing to risk for the bigger picture, but she won’t risk them. Not ever again.

She feels the moment a barrier is erected around the clinic. She kisses both of her sisters on their foreheads before returning downstairs where her friends are waiting.

“You’re really planning to go back?” Orihime asks tentatively.

“Yes,” she answers honestly. “And I’m going alone.”

Uryū gives her a cool look. “Don’t be foolish–”

“So you, a Quincy, are going to return to Hell to save two Shinigami?” Ichigo asks shrewdly. “I’m going back for Rukia and Renji. If Kokuto gets in the way then I’ll handle him, but I’m not going for revenge.”

Her friends are still reluctant to let her go alone, she can see it in their faces, but none of them object in the end. The barrier is easy enough to destroy and she knows it won’t be long before the Taicho are informed. Chad once more volunteers to stay with her sisters, Orihime goes with her to be on standby in case she’s needed when Ichigo returns with Renji and Rukia, and Uryū says he’s going home since he’s not needed yet he keeps pace with the two girls as they head in the opposite direction of his home. Neither calls him on it.

 The Shinigami are focused on repairing the Doors, a barrier team in place to keep humans out while another kido team works to repair the Doors themselves. It’s still light out so Ichigo knows she’s way ahead of schedule, she won’t have the advantage of a Kushanada distracting the Taicho this time.

Rangiku is waiting for them when they reach the Shinigami camp. She offers Ichigo a piece of paper with a wink, “Figure you might need this.”

A glance shows her it’s a kido-tag and Ichigo smirks as she nods in thanks. She motions to Rangiku’s hair which is now cut to just above her shoulders, the same style she’d worn in their time. “I like the new haircut.”

Ichigo leaves with Rangiku’s laughter in her ears. She already has her Bankai active and she doesn’t spare the waiting Taicho a second glance as she streaks past them. A hail of arrows is unleashed, giving the Taicho pause just long enough for Ichigo to make it to the gate. Once through she doesn’t linger, racing her way to where Kokuto is awaiting her.


	4. Chapter 4

From what she can sense Rukia and Renji are still alright. Neither has fully succumbed to Hell’s atmosphere just yet, though Rukia is dangerously close.

Kokuto greets her from the top of the skull, trying to taunt her using Yuzu.

“Yuzu is fine,” Ichigo corrects to his mild surprise. “I’m not here for revenge, I’m here to rescue my friends.”

Kokuto scoffs at her declaration. “To rescue them? You still don’t understand this place, do you? They are trapped by the Chains of Hell.” He directs her attention to where the two Shinigami are hanging, their bodies slowly rotting away as the miasma of Hell infects and eats away at their souls. “They’re still rotting, though that little Shinigami woman looks about ready to be claimed any moment now.”

Ichigo knows better than to go straight for her friends, she knows Kokuto won’t just let her save them. Instead, she summons her mask like he so dearly wants and jumps straight for him. Once more she can feel Hell tugging at Shiro but their bond is more than strong enough to overcome the pull.

Kokuto laughs and taunts her, thinking that he is getting his way. Ichigo doesn’t bother with a little speech this time. She knows where she stands, she knows where Kokuto stands, and Hell and the Kushanada can sense both of them. She hears the Kushanda’s call, feels the ground trembling under them as the guardians approach. She honestly wasn’t sure if they’d choose to support her a second time, that’s part of the reason she’d only been planning on one trip, but now she can sense them just as well as they can sense her. When the Kushanada stands over her she doesn’t feel killing intent, only a blank well of duty and support.

When the hand comes down on her there isn’t the faintest trace of fear in her, she stands tall, relinquishing Shiro’s power and letting the power of Hell take its place. She feels as the cold press of ivory enfolds her. A spine overlays hers, a skull coming up over her head, two more cupping her shoulders while a fourth covers her heart protectively. A ribcage sprouts from the spine to wrap all the way around her. Pearlescent bone armor layers down her arm and hand, short claws extending over each finger, more plating going down along her exposed sides and stomach to disappear under her hakama. Her legs and feet are covered as well, leaving her fully encased in Hell’s Armor.

Ichigo flexes her fingers carefully, feeling as the bone bends and flexes to her will. Smoke and dust fills the air from the sudden explosion of reiatsu brought on by the mixing of reiryoku and she uses it to her advantage to quickly cut the chains holding Renji and Rukia. She catches them both and sets them down by each other, wrapping their arms around one another before she pulls out the kido tag and pours just enough reiatsu into it to activate the kido spell. The two Shinigami are caught by the spell and Ichigo watches with relief as they are forcibly expelled from Hell and returned to the World of the Living.

“What is that form?” Kokuto demands when he catches sight of her. “What did you do?”

“I’ve held true to my convictions,” Ichigo answers. “I didn’t come for revenge but to save my friends and to defeat you so you can’t ever bother us or anyone else ever again. Hell is so keen on keeping you from escaping that is has chosen to borrow my help.”

Kokuto cries out in denial and, enraged and no longer thinking rationally, he charges at her. Ichigo may have once felt sorrow for the Sinner before her but now she feels only a slight pity as she brings her sword down and unleashes Hell’s judgement. The final two chains holding him are sheered away and Kokuto begins rejoicing before the true verdict is revealed. Thousands of chains spring from the ground, impaling the Sinner one by one and wrapping around him until he’s completely encased.

“Those chains are your punishment for trying to deceive Hell,” Ichigo informs him gravely. “Repent your sins once more in the farthest depths of Hell.”

She watches as the Sinner is pulled into the ground, dragged to the deepest and farthest corner of Hell. She feels no remorse as she senses the last vestiges of Kokuto’s reiatsu disappear. Once he’s gone, Ichigo turns her attention to her final task here in Hell. There are a few souls that she needs to pay a special visit to before she returns. The majority are easy enough to track but the last, and the most important, is harder to track.

The figure she finally approaches is no more than a shadow, drifting from one tower to another and staying far from the eyes of others. Ichigo approaches cautiously, not giving room for escape but making it clear she’s not here to attack either.

“Even with your reiatsu signature it took me quite a while to find you. But that should be expected of someone who’s managed to survive over two hundred years in Hell without dying a single time. I think you’re the only soul to have done so to date.”

“I am used to running,” the woman affirms. “How do you know me?”

“That’s a story that will have to wait until I know I can trust you,” Ichigo says. “But I can tell you that I know you very well. For example, I know that you’ve spent so much time running and hiding that you’ve nearly forgotten your own name.”

“Does not take a genius to figure that much.”

Ichigo grins at the flat response and nods. “How about the fact that I know your name is Keaka?”

Ichigo does not have as much time as she would have liked, but she has enough to say what needs saying. When she returns to the World of the Living the Gotei are still present as expected. Ichigo has to dodge a kido attack and turns a baleful look to Rangiku who smirks at her.

“Oh dear, is that you, Ichi-chan?” Rangiku says, the surprise real as she takes in the form she’d heard of but never saw for herself.

Her gaze goes to Orihime who is treating Rukia and Renji, both looking close to recovered and every bit as shocked as they take in the Hell armor.

“What the hell is that?” Rukia shrieks.

“Hell doesn’t like when a Sinner attempts to break free,” Ichigo shrugs. “The Kushanada were desperate enough they were willing to ask my help.”

“Kokuto?” Uryū asks, like him still being here is nothing.

Ichigo snorts but doesn’t call him on it. “Chains increased tenfold and dragged down even further than before. It will be a very long time before he or Shuren see the fires of Hell, let alone the light of day again.”

Ichigo ignores the rest of the Gotei, eyes catching on Rangiku who is giving her a worried look. She dips her head the tiniest bit. The first time around her abilities lingered for another two days but the bracelet is at its limit.

 _Are you ready?_ She asks sadly.

 **Not particularly** , Shiro grouses. **Don’t see why we have to be blocked completely _._**

 _Because I can’t fake loneliness_ , Ichigo responds. _We need Aizen to believe, we need the Fullbringer to believe._

 ** _We still don’t like this_** , Ossan adds. **_Eighteen months is a long time._**

 _You can still visit in my dreams_ , Ichigo offers. _And at least this time I know I’m getting you back. Just think, next time I hold your sword, it will be that much closer to the real thing._

 **Thank fuck** ¸ Shiro sighs. **This one sucks. It itches like it’s too small.**

Ichigo smiles sadly. She flexes her fingers around Zangetsu’s hilt, gazing up at the literal portal to Hell. She stands in front of it and holds her hand up, willing the power to return. The armor begins melting away, being pulled to the portal and used to reform the doors. Once reformed, there is the sound of chains pulling taught before the doorway dissolves from view.

Ichigo continues to stand where she is, gazing down at the bracelet and seeing where the onyx stone has cracked and shattered, the remains slipping free of the housing and falling like dust. Tears threaten as she watches the stone crumble away much as her powers.

She feels as her powers drain away, the bracelet locking firmly in place and restricting her powers completely, the last vestiges of reiatsu drifting away into empty air, leaving her vulnerable in a way she hasn’t felt for years. She watches the reiatsu disappear into thin air, looks down to see herself standing in jeans and a henley, hand wrapped tightly around Zangetsu’s hilt.

The reality of what they’ve done, of what she’s done, was always there in the back of her mind but even the practical sessions they’d trained with before, it did not come close to how it feels in the moment. Her breath hitches as she feels her connection to Zangetsu fading, watches as her sword disappears inch by inch. She feels as the handle disintegrates and opens her hand. A tear slips free as she watches as the particles of reishi drift into open air before fading to nothingness.

 ** _Be careful, Ichigo_** , Ossan whispers.

 **Yea, don’t go and get yourself killed, Joō** ¸ Shiro offers in farewell.

There is a moment of weightlessness and suddenly it all slams into her at once. Last time her powers faded, she’d been in her human body and she wonders if that would have been the better option. She’s lost her powers but she’s still on the spirit plane, surrounded by some of the most powerful spiritual beings in existence. With her own powers sealed away, they’re all pressing down and suffocating her in a way she hasn’t felt in years. Her muscles are weary and heavy, her breath coming heavy, lungs burning from the effort it takes to make them expand.

It’s not until she hears Orihime call her name in alarm that she realizes she’s falling. The thought barely has time to register before Rangiku is there, gently lowering her to the ground. She’s watching her with worry and Ichigo tries to smile even as she fists her shirt and tries to remember how to breathe.

“Didn’t expect it to be like this,” she tries to joke. She winces, breath rasping uncomfortably as her lungs struggle to operate. “I can’t- too much.”

The Taicho catch on quickly enough and a few snapped commands later has all of the Shinigami reigning in their reiatsu as much as they can. The air around her is still heavy and the strain of the last several weeks has been mounting to the point that it is finally catching up. When her vision starts going dark, Ichigo welcomes the brief respite.


	5. Chapter 5

How _many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? The things that you want to protect are not the things that I want to protect… I have had the pleasure of standing by your side all this time, watching you grow. What greater happiness can there be?_

_I am satisfied._

The words echo in her ears, the voice distorted but the pain evident. Ichigo can feel the sorrow in her own soul so starkly that she comes up crying out a denial, hands scrabbling at her chest to reach the source. It takes her several moments to calm down, to recognize the phantom pains as nothing more than heartache and not a physical attack.

Once calm, she notices Kon sitting on her desk, watching her worriedly. Well, as worriedly as a stuffed animal can be.

“Dreams,” she tries to assure him. “They- it’ll fade with time. I just-”

Kon gives her another look. He turns back to his porn magazine without saying a word and Ichigo feels a touch of warmth. She knows he is worried about her. Silencing tags only keep people outside of her room from hearing her nightmares, but Kon shares her room and more often than not he’s the one who wakes her when the dreams or memories become too much.

She gets up and presses a quick kiss to his furry little head, ignoring his indignant squawking that they both know is for show. She heads for the bathroom to wash away the night. Kon teases that the shower has become her ‘brooding zone’.

It’s been several weeks since Hell, since she allowed her abilities to be sealed and let the last of her reiatsu fade. She can’t sense the weakest of spirits, something she’d been able to do for as long as she can remember. It hurts. She knew exactly what she was going in for, she’s lived through it once so a second time shouldn’t be that hard, right? She was wrong. It aches all the more for remembering what it was like last time, the fear she’d held after that she’d lose her abilities again, that the next time she lost them they wouldn’t be coming back.

She has to remind herself that they’re not gone for good, that they’re lying just under her skin, but not being able to hear Zangetsu is like a disease eating away at her mind. Her only solace is that, when she concentrates hard enough, she can feel the slightest shadow of them at the very edge of her conscious. Sometimes, when she sleeps, they will visit but it’s hard to tell the difference between memory, dream, and reality.

Needless to say, Ichigo doesn’t sleep the best. Then again, it’s been years since her rest was anything close to peaceful.

Ichigo tries to keep a strong face for her friends and family, none of them know the full extent of what’s going on but they know enough that they worry. Sealed as she is, it’s like time moves slower, the world around her seems almost muted and far emptier than it should be. It reminds her of the world of her time. It’s too quiet and the silence grates on her nerves.

Everything is moving into place slowly but surely.

After Hell, Ryūken had taken Ichigo at her word. It took some serious talking before their father agreed but Yuzu has been training with their uncle. She doesn’t have her bow yet, her spiritual pressure has finally risen enough that she can see spirits herself so it’s only a matter of time now. Karin still has no interest in the spirit world though Ichigo has convinced her to do some basic training with Yoruichi.

Kisuke was given very stern words to stay out of it.

Tatsuki is still training with Kensei but Hiyori says she’s ready for the next step. Orihime has been doing some training of her own between Kuna and Hachi. With Ichigo’s powers sealed away and all of the other powerful beings either behind shields or in reiatsu-hiding gigai, the number of Hollows has dropped and are more than enough for Uryū to handle alone. The punks at school don’t pick fights as often as they used to so Chad doesn’t have the outlets he’s used to and is starting to become restless. Orihime and Tatsuki have tried getting him to go to the warehouse with them but so far he’s declined.

It is close to the time the Gotei was sending envoys to the Visored so it won’t hurt if she decides to step in for a moment. Ichigo is thinking it might be time to interfere.

She is toweling her hair dry as she enters her room, contemplating what to do. She can accompany Karin to the shoten, maybe drop a few hints to Kisuke and Yoruichi? Ichigo sighs, tossing the towel to her bed and loosening her body towel. There is a sudden crash behind her and Ichigo snatches the towel closer as she jerks around, eyes darting over the seemingly empty room.

“Kon?” There’s no answer and Ichigo debates if she wants to chance crossing to the closet the stuffed lion has claimed as his own. The clock on her desk falling over makes up her mind. “Karin, Yuzu!”

She hates having to rely on her sisters, but Karin comes crashing through the door in moments. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes dart around the room, lingering at the window, her desk, and in front of the closet. She scoffs and leans against the wall. Karin doesn’t relax in the least, meaning someone is present and while it isn’t anyone she readily knows, whoever they are is dressed as a Shinigami.

Ichigo’s eyes dart around the room, trying to gain insight on who it could be. “Who the hell is it?”

“Looks like a few pervy Shinigami,” Karin scoffs, pulling out a juice box. “They say they’re here for some meeting,” she continues and realization strikes.

“The Shinigami Men’s Association!” Ichigo runs a hand through her hair, rubs it over her face. She forgot they continued to use her room. She honestly thought that they would’ve found a new place or something. Then again, if she remembers correctly, the whole reason they’d started using her room was because they’d been pushed to hold their meetings in the bathroom…

Her window slides open and a few moments pass before Karin nods, “They’re gone.”

Ichigo eyes Karin warily but loosens her towel again. Her window shakes from an unseen impact and Ichigo shoots her sister a glare.

Karin smirks and noisily sucks at her juice box. “Okay, _now_ they’re all gone.”

Ichigo scowls after her sister as she leaves. She should’ve known with Karin, she really should have. Glancing around the room once more, she grabs a change of clothes and goes to the bathroom to dress. When she comes back, Shūhei is leaning against her desk.

She comes up short at the sight, breath catching in her throat and fingertips trailing to her hip. She remembers this moment now, not knowing how she’d forgotten it begin with.

“I didn’t realize you were still holding your meetings here.”

“We haven’t,” Shūhei blushes and scratches at his tattoo, eyes cast to the side in embarrassment. “Things’ve been busy in Seireitei. This is the first meeting we’ve had since before the battle and we couldn’t think of anywhere to hold it without the SWA chasing us off. We were going to use the opportunity to talk it over, but… well…”

Ichigo finds herself smiling. The Rukon accent always slipped in when he was embarrassed and to see a Fukutaicho so uncomfortable will never be entertaining. “You can keep holding your meetings here,” she assures him. “At least one of you should wear your gigai though so I know you’re here. You’re free to keep using the window, if you use the front door Yuzu will insist on feeding you.”

Shūhei perks up at the mention of food, “Really?”

Ichigo snorts at the reaction that seems to be inherent to all Shinigami. “She likes feeding people.”

“Ichi-nee!” Yuzu calls up. “You have company!”

“It’s the blond and sunglass pervs again!” Karin tags on.

Shūhei’s face flushes at the reminder and Ichigo scowls towards the door. She is quick to collect the other two, showing them to her room while Yuzu scolds Karin who is ignoring her in favor of the television.

Both men try apologizing but Ichigo waves them off.

“Like I told Shūhei, you’re free to keep using my room for meetings if you want, just wear your gigai. You can use the front door if you don’t mind dealing with my sisters and our old man or you can keep using the window, it stays unlocked most of the time anyway. If it’s locked, it means stay out.”

Iba frowns, “Is that safe?”

Ichigo gives him a flat look, “My old man likes to wake me up with surprise attacks. Best way to dodge is to send him out the window. It takes less time to get the window open if you’re not fighting with the lock.”

“Right…”

“Ichi-nee,” Yuzu peeks around the door. “Are your friends staying for breakfast?”

She glances at the three men who are obviously interested but reluctant to say so. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course!” Yuzu’s face lights up before she suddenly rounds on Ichigo, wielding a wooden spoon. “I’m making your favorite so don’t go leaving just yet!”

Ichigo nods, kicking her bag under her desk and safely out of sight. Yuzu nods approvingly before disappearing.

The three Shinigami are all staring at the door.

“Is it just me,” Iemura murmurs, “or does she remind you of Unohana-taicho?”

“Yea,” Iba nods.

“If the two ever meet, Yuzu will willingly become her disciple,” Ichigo smiles. “I may be the eldest, but Yuzu is the real mother hen. When I became a Substitute-Shinigami, I really worried her. Karin already had an idea of what was going on, but Yuzu… she only had the faintest sense of spirits, she couldn’t see them or anything like Karin could. After things started settling down, dad and I explained everything to both of them. They’re training to hone their own abilities, but I think Yuzu is worried I’m going to get involved in the spirit world again.”

“You had no idea we were here earlier,” Shūhei says quietly.

Ichigo shakes her head and selects a book at random before settling on her bed. “The last of my abilities faded when I came back from Hell. Right now, Yuzu has more spiritual awareness than I do.”

Silence falls over the room then and Ichigo can practically feel their guilt and pity.

“I knew the price I’d be paying and I did what I did,” she sighs, thinking of how things were then and now. “Admittedly, it’s a little harder than I thought it would be, but I made my decision knowing the price. Now, if things are even half as hectic as I think they are in Seireitei, you don’t have a lot of spare time. I doubt you want to spend it angsting over the loss of my powers.”

There is a moment of silent indecision before the three men settle in a circle and begin chatting. Ichigo easily tunes them out as she turns her attention to the book in her hands, mind focusing on re-reading _Othello_.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo decides that perhaps it is time to start nudging things further into place. She gives it a few days so it won’t be blamed completely on the SMA. After school lets out, Ichigo stops to watch Karin play some soccer before she offers to accompany her to the shoten.

Karin gives her a narrow eyed look but doesn’t say anything, not even when they stop off to pick up Yuzu.

When they reach the shoten, Kisuke is already waiting. He’s sitting oh-so-innocently in the front of the shop with a cup of tea and gives them his best surprised reaction as he analyzes Ichigo from behind his fan. “What a surprise, Kurosaki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san.”

“I hear the Visored are having fun tormenting their little Shinigami shadows,” Ichigo says in explanation. “Orihime and Tatsuki haven’t been to the warehouse in a few weeks, figured they might be haunting your basement.”

“Ah, yes, Yoruichi-san is supervising them,” Kisuke confirms.

“She hasn’t taken over Tatsuki’s training?” Ichigo asks in false surprise. “Thought she would’ve pounced the moment she could.”

“It’s early yet,” Kisuke replies.

Ichigo snorts, “Better have Jinta and Tessai ready to work overtime, Tatsuki’s been training with Kensei and Kuna.”

His eyes light up at the thought, “Shinji neglected to mention that.”

“There’s lots Shinji neglects to mention,” Ichigo replies. Kisuke waves the matter aside and heads deeper into the shop. Shaking her head, she motions the twins to follow him. “Be careful going down the ladder, it’s a long way down and while I’m sure Kisuke will catch you, let’s not test it.”

Kisuke is waiting at the ladder for them, eyes trained on Ichigo. It takes her a moment to realize her slip. She doesn’t bother defending herself, just climbs down and gives him a dark glower when he jumps passed them. Ichigo rolls her eyes at him and looks around until she sees the other three.

“Tatsuki, why don’t you show Yoruichi what you’ve learned from the Visored?” Ichigo calls out with only a touch of glee. The glint in Tatsuki’s eye at the thought is beautiful and Ichigo cannot wait until the other girl finally unlocks her Fullbring. “Hime, I brought Karin and Yuzu so they can train some together. Want to help?”

Orihime perks up and is over in an instant.

Yuzu puffs up a little indignantly and Ichigo quickly places a hand on her head to sooth her, “You need other types of training than just what jisan teaches you. Karin has been working with Yoruichi, I figure the two of you can train together to fill in some of the gaps. Once you develop more, we might see who else is willing to mentor you. Except Kisuke, he sucks as a mentor.”

Kisuke’s hand is half raised to volunteer and he gives her a look of affront, “My training works perfectly well, Kurosaki-san.”

Ichigo gives him a flat look and pointedly turns back to her sisters. “If he offers to teach you, run. Now, first things first, you need to stretch. You won’t always have the opportunity before a fight so try to stretch as regularly as you can, it will help you keep limber.”

Yuzu picks up on some things easily, her time with Ryūken shows even if her forms are a little sloppy. Karin doesn’t mind slowing down for her twin though, showing her a few things Yoruichi has taught her. Orihime helps Ichigo walk the girls through proper stretches, adjusting their stances as needed. She and Orihime offer examples of some poses, guiding them through a few warm-up exercises before she has them face each other.

The sounds of Tatsuki and Yoruichi sparring fill the air, occasionally sidetracking the girls who look over with worry whenever there’s a particularly big cloud of dust or a loud explosion. Tessai brings drinks out and the twins take a short break before diving back in. Orihime ends up excusing herself before long and heads home, Tatsuki still somewhere in the basement with Yoruichi. After a time Ichigo leaves them to train on their own and settles by Kisuke.

Ichigo is a tactile person, a trait that began developing after her acceptance of Shiro and which has only grown since coming back. She may be cut off from Shiro but they lived so long together that their instincts bled together and being surrounded by their people, by those dubbed pack, calms her. Touch contact reinforces their ‘claim/bond’ and eases her further; she’s fairly certain the habitual touches are the main thing keeping her anchored. She likes to touch her friends and family, reveling in the solid proof they are here, in the warmth of their skin that attests to them being alive, feeling the movement of each breath.

Kisuke is not tactile by nature.

Her Kisuke had become accustomed and even returned her easy contact, but it had taken time. This Kisuke is still reserved for all his smiles and teasing and she has to remind herself to keep her distance. She likes to muse that he’s like a wild cat who must be lured and coaxed into close proximity, starting with shy touches that can gradually become bolder as skin rights are assured.

For now, she settles on the boulder beside him with a foot or so of space between them. She pulls out her homework and shows him the complicated mess that school is trying to pass off as math.

“I’ve caught up in practically everything else, but this makes no sense.”

Kisuke laughs, eyes traveling the page. “Seems–”

“If you say it seems simple enough, I will hit you,” Ichigo scowls.

“So quick to violence,” Kisuke shakes his head teasingly.

“Your idea of training was chasing me with a sword,” Ichigo retorts. “You have no room to judge someone else’s level of violence.”

“You learned well enough,” he defends.

“Wrought in blood and fire,” she smirks. “That won’t work this time. Help me figure this mess out and I’ll clear out the back storeroom tomorrow while Yuzu is with Ryū-ji and Karin is at soccer.”

“Bribery will get you everywhere,” Kisuke chirps.

Ichigo shakes her head, watching as he figures the best way to explain. If it were up to her, she wouldn’t be bothering. She dimly remembers her time at school before, she had scraped by well enough but once things started going bad, they went bad. If she knew it wouldn’t upset her family, she’d just drop out and be done with it. But she can’t do that, she needs to try her best and that means figuring out this alien gibberish she didn’t understand the first time around.

Kisuke sketches out an easier to understand formula, not only for the section they’re in now but for several others as well. Ichigo leans closer, watching how he sets it up and works through it to get the answer. He gives her a few example problems to work and she grimaces but does as instructed. She fumbles through a trick problem he’d thrown in but overall the formula is a big improvement. She gets through the rest of her homework easily enough.

“You are a natural at that.”

Ichigo blinks down at her homework, confused by Kisuke’s words. She glances up to see him watching Karin and Yuzu who are still working through their exercises. Understanding dawns but Ichigo shrugs it off, turning back to her homework.

“Right after our mother died, our father wasn’t much of a father. I came home one day and Yuzu was in the kitchen, no idea where the hell goat-face was, Karin was out front just sitting with her soccer ball. Yuzu was too young, but she wanted to help and tried making dinner. She was standing on the counter, trying to reach the overhead cabinet, and there was a container of oil spilled around her, heading for the lit stove. I got her right as the oil caught fire, we were both singed and we hit the floor hard enough that I fractured my wrist and cracked my collarbone. Yuzu got away with a couple of bruises, the fall scared her bad enough that she cried and she was so upset that she’d ruined dinner.”

Kisuke doesn’t say anything, just continues watching her sisters.

“I couldn’t cook, that was never my thing. Yuzu is teaching me now and I might bug Tessai for some pointers later, but back then, and even now, my worry has been their safety. I learn by doing and I’m simply applying that to them. I can’t guide them on how to use their spiritual abilities, I’ve always had shit control so I can’t teach them that either, but I can teach them the physical aspects. I can teach them how to defend and protect, how to kick ass.” She looks at him from the corner of her eye, offering a taunting smirk. “Plus, I just remember how you and Hiyori taught me and use that as an example of what _not_ to do.”

“You wound me, Kuro–”

Ichigo throws her eraser at him. “If I’m calling you Kisuke, you call me Ichigo.”

Kisuke’s fan makes a return, “How forward, Ichi-chan.”

She narrows her eyes but there’s no heat and she has to keep herself from smiling. Before, that name used to itch, Kisuke started using it to needle her, but now it’s a comfort. Kisuke likes to tease and taunt for amusement more than anything, but he also uses it to cover his more serious emotions.

“I thought you’d be used to forward women, Ki-chan,” Ichigo purrs in response.

He doesn’t react, his hat shading what little of his face the fan doesn’t cover, but the lack of reaction is as much a reaction as anything. Ichigo smirks and sits up to gather her things back.

“Karin, Yuzu, time to head home,” she calls out. “Yoruichi, if it isn’t too much trouble, maybe see if Sui-Feng is interested in helping with Tatsuki’s training now that the Visored are on lockdown. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the chance to spend more time with you and it will give the Gotei a break from her temper. And sparring away from the eyes of her division might help her better adjust to her new arm.”

There is a decidedly wicked cackle from several meters away and Tatsuki makes a comment that has Yuzu blushing and Karin smirking.

“And you kiss Orihime with that mouth!” Ichigo calls teasingly, rushing her sisters up the ladder.

Hearing the startled laugh from Kisuke and the giggle Yoruichi lets slip is worth the week of glares and dodged ambushes.


	7. Chapter 7

It becomes a new habit to visit the shoten after school– or rather, it’s a return to an old habit but with her sisters accompanying her when they aren’t otherwise busy. Ichigo typically has at least one sister with her but on the odd occasion neither comes, she still goes and helps around the shop. It brings back memories that she doesn’t mind and she appreciates working alongside Ururu and Jinta far more than she had the first time. She even cons her way into the kitchen with Tessai and once he realizes she has _some_ skill, he’s willing to let her help.

With strict supervision. Kisuke had snuck into the kitchen once before and after that disaster had been banned from making anything other than tea. Tessai seems to have lumped Ichigo in with her former mentor and is not willing to chance a repeat in any shape or form.

Today, Ichigo’s sisters are the only ones training. Ichigo walks them through a few new moves, Yoruichi offering her own pointers from where she is curled up in her cat form enjoying the false-sun beating down on them.

After some time, Ichigo steps back to leave her sisters to each other and is surprised to see Shūhei and Kira have joined them at some point. She offers them a wave of greeting and settles into her spot beside Kisuke. She spreads out her math homework and Kisuke sets his tea aside to glance over the materials. Ichigo lays out on her stomach, grumbling lowly under her breath when Yoruichi takes it upon herself to move and settle in the small of her back. Yoruichi gives a purr and there’s the lightest touch of claw.

“First sign of kneading, I’m dumping you on your ass,” Ichigo warns. She feels the small rumble of a laugh and she knows the shifter has a smart retort on the tip of her tongue. “If I were interested in women, ‘Hime would be my first choice, not you. Keep your paws to yourself.”

“Oh-ho,” Kisuke titters playfully. “So you are aware of the little princess’s interest?”

“Hard not to be,” Ichigo snorts. “She’s already mostly over it, there’s a man who caught her interest a little while ago but he’s not good with emotions so she’s taking her time.”

Yoruichi perks up, “Really? Someone has been keeping secrets. You have any others?”

Ichigo makes a soft noise of confirmation. “I know Rukia and Renji were both interested but the two of them are so in love with each other they are too blind to see their interest in me was based on how I reminded them of the other. Our personalities clash too much to make a go with either or both of them, at least one of us would be dead before the first month ended. Chad got over his crush quickly enough, he and Uryū have been dating for several months now. They think Ryū-ji doesn’t know but he does. He’s just waiting for the opportunity that affords the most embarrassment before he confronts them.”

That earns a giggle from Yuzu and the split second of distraction costs her when Karin kicks her feet from under her and knocks her on her behind.

They fall into a companionable silence, Yoruichi does try to needle Ichigo about her ‘love interests’ but Ichigo ignores her easily enough. She’s had plenty of experience handling the cat-woman and after a time she settles once she realizes Ichigo isn’t embarrassed quite so easily anymore.

“How are you handling it?”

Ichigo stills in surprise, glancing over at Kira. She doesn’t have to ask what he means, though she is surprised he’s asked. Everyone tends to avoid talking about anything that might remind her of what she’d once had. The SMA, what few of them she sees, they talk about whatever they need to but they generally act like she’s not there. She knows Kira, Shūhei, Iemura, and Iba aren’t the only members, but they’re the only ones who bother with their gigai. Since they’re always the first to arrive she doesn’t mind overly much. As she’s learned, gigai are not the most comfortable things.

Ichigo turns her attention back to her homework, staring unseeingly at the page. “When Ossan first appeared, it didn’t feel like anything had really changed. With Shiro, I was frightened. I was scared of him, of what he was and what he meant. But I came to understand him better. He isn’t just some Hollow, he is a piece of me and he cares about me in his own way. He pushed me, both of them did, and Shiro purposely scared me so that I could become better, so that I’d become stronger. The only thing Shiro and Ossan cared about was protecting me which meant making sure I was strong enough to survive whatever was thrown at me, including them. After a time, it was like they’d been there all along and I just hadn’t realized it yet. Now, it feels like part of me is just gone and it aches like an open sore that tears fresh every time I catch myself reaching for them only to find an empty void.”

The next question comes from Shūhei. “Do you ever regret it?”

Her sisters are at least trying to act like they’re not listening, though Yuzu definitely needs to work a little harder if she doesn’t want to be so obvious. Beside her, Kisuke isn’t even trying to feign disinterest.

“Sometimes,” she admits. “I wouldn’t change what I did, but there are times when I regret it. Not saving everyone, having to cut my connection to Zangetsu. I wonder if, if we had more time, we could’ve come up with a better way of doing things, if we could’ve worked harder to come up with an answer sooner. I wonder if there was something I could have done to become stronger without resorting to the methods we did.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Kira begins hesitantly. “What was it like?”

“It was worse than losing my mom,” she confesses quietly, thinking of when she first lost her powers. She’s suffered worse losses now that fit the ache better, but she will always associate the loss of her powers with the loss of her mother. “When I realized the price I’d have to pay, when I let Zangetsu stab me, it didn’t hurt. There was no pain. It was... a piece of my soul was torn from me and the loss was so great that I couldn’t even feel it; it was like something inside me had shattered. In that last moment, we were crying because we knew that it would be the last time we’d ever see each other. When I woke up, even though some of my powers lingered, and even though I was able to use Zangetsu in Hell, I never heard either of them again. They were gone from the moment I used the Final Getsuga Tenshō.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ichigo looks over at Shūhei’s softly spoken words. He and Kira are both gazing at her sadly and while before such pitying looks would piss her off, now she accepts them.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she assures. “I might regret losing them, but I wouldn’t even begin to know where to change things in a way that would have let me keep them. I would give my life to protect my friends, I _have_ given my life. The only reason I survived is because of Shiro and the instant regeneration he shares with me. When it comes down to it, my life for my friends or family, it’s no challenge. If you really look at it, I got off easy. I may have lost two pieces of my soul, but I got to keep my life.”

Shūhei’s hand is playing idly at his belt, the same place his Zanpakuto rests in spirit form. He’s debating asking something, worrying how she’ll take it. “Do you miss it?”

“Missing school and nearly flunking? Almost dying on a regular basis? Having a pissy old man and a literal demon in my head?” Ichigo can’t help smiling sadly, memories filling her head. “All the damn time. It was a harsh wake up call to be reminded that the world I’d come to see as mine, the life I had become accustomed to, wasn’t mine. I forgot what it was like, to be human. I got so used to having my powers, of being able to see spirits, of living in that world, that it’s… it’s disconcerting to have it all taken away. I know everyone is trying to help me; my dad likes to pretend none of this happened and tells me I should do the same. I know Karin and Yuzu want me to move on, too, but they don’t push the issue. Orihime and Tatsuki keep me filled in about the Visored, but that’s it. Chad’s never been one for talking but he talks even less now and Uryū doesn’t talk to me at all anymore. I hear from Ryū-ji more than Uryū and we only see each other when we drop Yuzu off with each other. I get everyone wants me to move on, but I can’t. I may not have powers right now, but I still have my memories. Having everyone trying to shut it all out for me… it doesn’t help at all.”

“It’s the same in Seireitei,” Shūhei confides quietly. “No one talks about any of them. The few times they do, it’s about how they betrayed us.”

“They may have been traitors, but before that they were still your friends– even if all you saw was what they wanted you to see, it was still real for you. Who they became, it doesn’t erase who they were.” Ichigo pushes her books away, turning to face Shūhei and Kira more directly. “What was Tōsen like?”

Shūhei looks surprised at the request but he opens up soon enough and they spend the next half hour with him telling them about Tōsen. She knew Shūhei genuinely cared for his Taicho, Tōsen wasn’t close to Kensei in his book but he was damn close. Listening now, underneath that care is the deep and abiding pain at Tōsen’s betrayal.

“When we invaded Soul Society, I went up against Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya. Outside of that first run in with Ichimaru, I didn’t meet any of the other Taicho until after Aizen revealed himself. It’s good to hear what he was like before everything went down,” Ichigo offers. “I’m guessing I would have gotten along with him as well as Renji did.”

“Not very well then,” Kira sighs. “Abarai respected Tōsen-taicho as much as he does any other Taicho, but he can be…”

“An argumentative idiot?” Ichigo offers with a smirk.

“Not quite the words I would use,” Kira murmurs.

“But fitting,” Shūhei laughs.

“What about Ichimaru?” Kira looks startled at her question and she offers a careless shrug. She’s heard plenty of Gin from both Ran and Izuru, but this Kira here needs support, she doesn’t want him to become the shadow Izuru had started to turn into. “I didn’t know them before all of this went down. I heard some about him from Rangiku, but they’d known each other since childhood and she’s always been in love with him. She never really saw him as a Taicho. I’ve heard what others thought of him after he went rogue and I like to think I learned a bit about him in our own fight, but what was he like to you?”

“I’m sure you have better things to do than sit here and listen to us talk about our old Taicho,” Kira fidgets.

Ichigo snorts. “I really don’t. Just more studying. Exams are next week and I’ve caught up as much as I can. Listening to you two talk is better than trying to solve these stupid practice problems. Karin and Yuzu still have a few more exercises to work through so I have time to kill.”

They spend the next two hours talking about not only Tōsen and Ichimaru, but about Shūhei’s and Kira’s times at the academy. Hearing how bad Renji used to be at Kidō is a great laugh. Hearing it from Rukia was one thing, hearing it from Kira is something else. She tells them how she first met most of her friends, even Uryū, and of some of the more grueling ‘training’ sessions Kisuke put her through, poking fun at the shop keeper who halfheartedly tries to defend himself while Yoruichi offers her own comments.


	8. Chapter 8

New habits continue to form. The SMA still hold the occasional meeting in Ichigo’s room but they seem to restrict those meetings to when she’s home. The majority of their meetings have transitioned to Urahara’s shoten and they welcome them readily enough, Yoruichi likes to drag the odd shinigami into training. It’s disconcerting to watch her sisters or friends fighting an invisible opponent and Ichigo isn’t the most comfortable with the realization that she is essentially under surveillance and has no way of knowing who is watching her.

She makes it a habit of her own to work on her homework when she has time, she gets far more done laying out on the boulders under the shoten or even sitting out on the back porch than she does at her desk. She’s missed the chaos of the shop and it’s a welcome and calming experience to be back in the familiar walls, a feeling her own home does not afford after so many years without it.

Today is one of their free days so Yuzu is training with Ryūken and Karin had kidnapped Jinta to a ‘friendly’ game of soccer. Ichigo makes good on her promise to help straighten the store room once more while Tessai and Ururu do laundry. Yoruichi is visiting Seireitei and Ichigo hasn’t seen Kisuke yet so she assumes he’s either in his lab/office or he’s still abed following a too long stint in his lab/office.

When she finally finishes with the backroom, Ichigo is mentally cursing Kisuke and debating demanding pay for her services. She comes out to find Shūhei, Kira, and Iba sitting around the table at odd spots that tells of at least a few other members being with them. She offers a wave but doesn’t interrupt. She’s careful to stick to the wall as she slips by and through the open door to the porch where Kisuke is sitting and trying to look awake, hat pulled low to hide his tired eyes, as he watches Ururu passing clothing and pins to Tessai in turn.

Sighing to herself, Ichigo ducks back into the kitchen and makes five teas, adding a touch of coffee to the fifth. Slipping back outside, she passes Kisuke the spiked tea and he offers a hum of surprise and gratitude before latching onto it. She waits as he drains it before handing him the second which he accepts and sips at a more leisurely pace.

Setting the other three down, she steps out to help Ururu and Tessai. She lifts the girl onto her shoulders so she’s on level with Tessai. The big man doesn’t smile but she sees the humor flashing behind his glasses as Ururu giggles, little clouds puffing out in the cold winter air giving her away. Ichigo grabs the basket and holds it up so neither has to bend, Tessai grabbing clothing and holding it up while Ururu clips it to the line. She’s pretty sure it takes just as long as it would have if she hadn’t helped, but they have fun with it.

Laundry hung and drying, Tessai takes his own tea and after a glance at the SMA goes to the kitchen. Ururu takes advantage of Kisuke still being out of it and curls up in his lap, her feet hanging off the side and swinging, the tips tapping Ichigo’s leg on every other swing when she settles beside them.

Ichigo passes Ururu her tea and sips at her own, listening to the partial conversation she can hear drifting out from the SMA. She lays back, enjoying the comfort of the sun and the repetitive and reassuring tap of Ururu’s foot. She’s halfway to dozing when she hears the SMA making noise about leaving.

“Time to be heading back. We’ve got a Fukutaicho meeting in an hour to discuss who the next envoy should be.”

“Envoy?” Ichigo asks innocently enough, pushing up on her elbows and looking over her shoulder.

The three Shinigami she can see exchange looks, obviously debating the merits of telling her.

Kisuke shifts beside her, his fan appearing at the edge of her vision and breath ghosting over the side of her neck as he leans close as if imparting a secret. He doesn’t lower his voice though, letting the Shinigami hear. “The new Central 46 has finally caught up on everything and are requesting the Gotei evaluate the ‘group known as the Visored’ to see where they stand in regards to the Seireitei.”

Ichigo snorts, “They don’t give a shit about the Seireitei. They were condemned for something they had no control or say over. So long as you leave them alone, they’ll do the same.”

“Central 46 is worried the Visored will change their mind now that Aizen’s betrayal has been brought to light and he’s been imprisoned,” Kira explains. “Urahara-san sent a report but Central 46 isn’t willing to accept his word.”

“They seem to be under the impression that I’m biased,” Kisuke lowers his fan to showcase his pout.

Ichigo snorts and shifts, their knees bumping as if to showcase just how close they are sitting together. “Are you saying you’re not?”

She grabs the hand holding his fan, giving him a pointed look when he doesn’t shift to avoid her touch, and brings it up between them and the Shinigami. The look and raising the fan to hide both their faces distracts him just enough for her to knock his hat off his head. He blinks at her in surprise and she smiles, letting his hand go and leaning back into her own space. She twirls the stolen hat between her hands.

“I think he’s definitely biased,” Ichigo says, dropping the hat on a giggling Ururu’s head. “What do you think?”

Ururu giggles harder, hands coming up to hold the hat in place and giving Kisuke a bashful look even as she nods. Kisuke smiles at the girl, placing his hand over hers and giving a gentle squeeze of support before dropping his hand and letting her keep the hat. Ururu giggles again and jumps to her feet, darting into the kitchen before he can change his mind and try to take it back. Kisuke watches her go with a fond smile.

Ichigo turns back to the Shinigami who have those carefully blank faces in place. She tilts her head, wondering what’s caused it. Granted, Kisuke doesn’t go around without his hat very often, but it could be that they’re not used to seeing how he interacts with the children.

“I’m guessing you convinced the Visored to allow an envoy of some sort?” Ichigo offers, drawing them back to the topic.

“The Visored were convinced to allow a diplomatic envoy to observe them,” Shūhei nods. “But so far the longest any of them have lasted is a little over a week before they were peacefully chased off.”

“Peacefully?” Ichigo says doubtfully, Kisuke tittering behind his fan.

Kira rubs the back of his neck and lets out a stilted chuckle. “Well, they weren’t threatened or driven off with physical force. Peaceful seems to be the most fitting description.”

“Yea, if you’re sugarcoating it,” she laughs. “The only one among the whole lot who is relatively peaceful is Hachi and that man knows how to hold a grudge.”

“We’ve been trying since Aizen was sentenced but so far fourteen envoys have returned with little to no relaxant information,” Shūhei sighs. “Ukitake-taicho has been running interference, but…”

“Who have you sent?” She frowns, sure she already knows the answer.

“We’ve been sending seated officers,” Iba informs.

“That’s your problem,” she scoffs scornfully. “Sending anyone below a third seat is like saying they’re not worth your time and that you don’t see them as a threat. They’re all Taicho-class and by all right it should be a Taicho dealing with them.”

“We can’t spare a Taicho right now,” Kira defends. “With repairs and–”

Ichigo waves him off, “Yea, yea, I know, and so do they. They know what your workloads are typically like and what it’s likely like with you being down three Taicho. Sending a Fukutaicho will suffice. I doubt things have calmed much in the last three months so sending a Fukutaicho says that you not only acknowledge their skills but that they are important enough to warrant a full officer. Geez, you guys are a military organization, shouldn’t you have already thought of this?”

The three have the grace to flush and Kisuke smiles behind his fan. “They have been fairly busy.”

“We did ask Urahara-san but he says he convinced them to allow an envoy, who we select is up to us,” Shūhei admits. “The Taicho are all busy and we’re still down three so it was passed to the Fukutaicho and with everything going on a Fifth Seat was the highest we could warrant to spare.”

“Which is why sending a Fukutaicho will mean so much,” Ichigo nods. “The trouble will be in which to send.”

“How so?” Kira begins plucking at a thread on his pants, eyes darting to a spot to his left that looks to be empty. “We can present this idea at the Fukutaicho meeting and see who would be willing to go.”

“The problem isn’t in who’s willing to go, it will be in finding one the Visored will be willing to deal with and who Central 46 won’t cry bias if the report is not to their liking.”

The Shinigami droop. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“The First Fukutaicho is out because he’s the First Fukutaicho and not only too high for the Visored to trust him not to have ulterior motives, but Central 46 won’t be willing to spare him. Omaeda and Nemu are out because they can’t be trusted not to gather unneeded information and pass it on to Sui-Feng and Kurotsuchi. Isane specializes in healing, not combat, which the Visored won’t mind but Central 46 might. Renji has spent too much time around me and my friends to be considered fully unbiased. Lisa was as close to Kyoraku as Nanao is and the two were like sisters to each other so Central 46 won’t trust her either. Ikkaku may be a Third Seat but he’s respected enough the Visored will be willing to deal with him, but given how much time I spent at the Eleventh and how much I and Renji hung out with him, Central 46 won’t trust him to be unbiased either.”

“The leaves Momo, Iba, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and myself,” Kira summarizes.

Ichigo nods. “Your best bet will be someone who, like the Visored, was betrayed.”

“That takes me out,” Iba says.

Shūhei sighs. “They won’t send Momo. I don’t believe either side would be comfortable with her giving the report.”

“And she’s not recovered enough to be sent on a mission,” Kira confers. “Even if it is diplomatic.”

“Matsumoto would be the better option, neither of our divisions have a Taicho right now,” Shūhei says. “We’re barely keeping up.”

“Hitsugaya-taicho–”

“What if all three of you went?” Ichigo offers, interrupting them before this became a full-on debate. Her comment certainly gets everyone’s attention as well. “Central 46 would most likely be willing to accept a report from any one of you three, and the Visored might be willing to allow you access to their home, but they would also be leery of your opinion being biased.”

“If three separate Fukutaicho were to submit reports, it lowers the chances of anyone claiming bias,” Kisuke agrees. “And by rotating, it lessens the burden of any one Fukutaicho being gone too long.”

Kira hums, looking thoughtful. “If we all work together, we should be able to offset our duties between us in a way that we won’t fall behind while away and that way no one becomes overloaded either.”

“You could still work on some of your paperwork while you observe the Visored as well,” Ichigo points out. “Might help put them at ease if they see you’re willing to not only let your guard down but to have division paperwork in their general vicinity. And if you’re working on paperwork, you’re not hyper-focused on them which will let them relax and feel less like they’re under surveillance. Just, maybe don’t bring any of the real important documents?”

“We wouldn’t be leaving another Fukutaicho to handle our entire workload either,” Shūhei murmurs.

Kira nods in agreement. His eyes go to Ichigo, a light of respect present. “That was pretty well thought out. I didn’t think you were the strategist type. No offense.”

“Just because I always rush in, sword swinging, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to think,” she snorts caustically, elbowing Kisuke when she feels him shake with silent laughter. “Besides, I’ve had nothing but time to think these last few months and I knew Soul Society wouldn’t leave the Visored alone.”

Iba nods in understanding and starts to stand. “We can present this at the Fukutaicho meeting and see if the others are willing to go along with this.”

Shūhei lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Man, and I was just starting to catch up.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Any advice on how to handle them?”

Ichigo makes a noncommittal noise and continues to towel her hair dry.

“The other Fukutaicho agreed with your assessment,” Shūhei explains. “We are formally meeting the Visored this afternoon at Urahara-san’s.”

“That’s a horrible idea,” she says flatly, draping the towel around her neck and looking at Shūhei who is sitting in her window.

“They’re not willing to show us their home yet,” Shūhei says. “And since no one has lasted a full week it is understandable.”

“It’s still stupid. The Urahara Shoten may be a neutral zone but meeting all of them there proves you’re not into this. Meet Shinji at the shoten and after you get the niceties over with, have him show you to the warehouse where you can meet the others.”

“Any other advice?”

“Homework.” At his blank stare, she sighs. She tosses the towel over the back of her chair and pulls on her uniform shirt. “Talk to Kisuke about exactly what happened before you meet with the Visored. Talk to some of the people in Seireitei who actually knew them. You are here to see how their hollowification has influenced them, right? See their current state of mind and all that shit?”

Shūhei nods.

“That means you need an idea of what they were like before. It will also help you in figuring out how to deal with them, it will help you understand them.” She looks him over, taking in the jeans and plain t-shirt, and nods. “When you to see them, whether you’re in a gigai or soul form, wear human clothing. It shows that you’re observing them as a completely outside party and it won’t be a constant reminder of where you’re from. It will make it easier for them to accept your presence. I think the only reason they tolerated me wearing my shihakusho was because I was a Visored.”

“How about when it comes time to ask them questions?” Shūhei asks. “I doubt they are going to list all of their abilities and weaknesses just because I ask.”

“Don’t make it all about their abilities. Ask them personal questions, get to know them, but make it clear that it is you asking and that it’s not something for your report.” She grimaces as a thought occurs, “Be sure to let them know that you’re asking around about them, that way they know you’re not sneaking. You could ask for advice on who to talk to and maybe offer to take letters back and forth or something. Let them read a copy of any reports you send in regarding them, make it clear you guys aren’t hiding anything and let them know exactly where they stand. Don’t ever give them an original report. And don’t lie to them, not at this juncture. If they ask something you can’t answer, tell them so, don’t bullshit them. And, most importantly, don’t take any shit. They will all try to test you to see if you’re worth their time, especially Hiyori.”

Shūhei runs a hand through his hair and sighs heavily, “I’m having flashes of the Academy.”

Ichigo snorts, “Yea, pretty much. If they challenge you, go for it. Don’t hold back because they certainly won’t.”

“We’re here to evaluate them, not sure engaging them in a sparring match will endear us to them.”

“It will, and it will give you a chance to see their abilities for yourself. Yea, you can gather plenty watching them spar each other, but participating will give _you_ a feel for them and it will give them a chance to read you,” Ichigo tells him as she quickly runs a brush through her hair. “You can learn a lot about a person when you meet blades.”

Ichigo runs her fingers through the strands once more before she shrugs it off as a lost cause. It’s at the length where nothing can tame it short of a crap ton of gel or hairspray. She grabs her school bag and motions Shūhei to follow her. She fills him in on some of the things she picked up during her time with the Visored, letting slip a few things she picked up later, but being careful not to reveal too much.

If he wants to connect with them, he needs to do it himself.

“Kurosaki-kun!”

Her hand comes up in greeting out of habit, eyes tracking to Tatsuki and Orihime, “Hime, Tatsuki.”

Orihime smiles at Shūhei, “Good morning, Hisagi-san.”

“Inoue-san,” Shūhei returns. “Arisawa-san.”

“Maybe you two can help,” Ichigo suggests, lips fighting a smirk. “Shūhei, Izuru, and Rangiku have decided to share the duties of being an envoy to the Visored. Shūhei here is wanting to know what kind of people they are before meeting them.”

Tatsuki gives him a look over, “Didn’t those other ‘envoys’ tell you anything?”

Shūhei shakes his head, “Not overly much. We have the initial report sent out to the Taicho and Fukutaicho regarding the Visored but there wasn’t a lot of information.”

“Not to mention it was most likely biased,” Ichigo offers. “He’s trying to get a more personal view of them. I’ve told him some of what they were like around me, but you two have spent time with them lately. And neither of you are Visored, so you’re not as biased as I would seem.”

“Mashiro-chan makes really delicious leek and bean paste ice cream,” Orihime offers cheerfully, not noticing as the other two pale and turn green.

Ichigo nods along. “Kensei is really good in the kitchen, he does most of the cooking. Hachi and Shinji aren’t half bad either and Hiyori does best at field meals.”

“Oh, if you’re going as the envoys, maybe Tatsuki-chan and I can start going back,” Orihime gasped. “Shinji-san said it would probably be best if we didn’t come in case the shinigami advisor thought we were predisposed to side with the Visored over Seireitei.”

“Which is completely silly,” Ichigo needles. “Visored win hands down.”

Shūhei looks at her sharply, even Tatsuki is giving her a look. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Ichigo agrees. “I may be a human now, but I was a Visored. If Seireitei condemns them, they condemn me as well.”

“They wouldn’t–”

“They would,” Ichigo contests. “Seireitei doesn’t take to change easily and if they thought I was a threat they wouldn’t hesitate to sentence me to die. Oh, I have no doubt a few of the Shinigami would try to stand up for me, might even try to help, but I would be sentenced to die all the same. Even if your Captain Commander decided to make an exception for me, I wouldn’t stand aside while my friends were condemned.”

They walk several blocks in silence, Chad falling in step with them followed shortly by Keigo and Mizuiro. Shūhei continues talking to Orihime and Tatsuki while Ichigo falls back to walk alongside Chad.

“What if Central 46 rules against the Visored?” Chad asks quietly.

“Let’s hope they don’t,” Ichigo answers. “The Visored are my family, Shiro claimed them as pack and I won’t stand idle if someone threatens them.”

Chad makes a noise of acknowledgement.

“If it comes down to it, think your boyfriend will be willing to fight some Shinigami?” Ichigo teases, smiling when she sees the blush peeking out from beneath his curls. “You two are good for each other, you know.”

He makes another hum and it’s not until they are standing outside the school and Shūhei leaves that he says anything.

“Thank you.”

Ichigo rolls a shoulder carelessly, hand slipping into the pocket of her skirt to run fingers over the ‘badge’ Ukitake had given her so long ago. “You know, Shiro recognizes you guys as pack, too. I fought Seireitei for Rukia. I fought the Arrancar and Espada for Orihime. I fought Aizen for this city.” She turns to meet his gaze, seeing Uryū standing just behind him. “All of you are important to me and I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe.”

“As we would for you,” Chad agrees.

Uryū scoffs from behind him and pushes by, “Like we need your protection, Kurosaki.”

“Never know,” Ichigo grins. “And don’t worry Uryū, you have a special status above the rest, seeing as to how we are family and all.”

Uryū goes still, “You must have hit your head a little too hard this morning, Kurosaki. I assure you, we are not family.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, actually. The Ishida and Kurosaki are some of the last pureblood families,” Ichigo says conversationally. “Your father and my mother were cousins. You know, they were even engaged before she met my father.”

Ichigo’s smile widens and she drops into her seat, crossing her legs showily before crossing her arms over top, showcasing the bracelet on either wrist. The one on the right is the gold limiter that only receives a cursory glance before being ignored. The one on her left is a new addition, a thin silver chain with a small charm no bigger than her thumb nail dangling down. She sees the moment he recognizes it.

“You don’t have any reiatsu,” Uryū denies sharply.

“You’re right, I don’t. I may have the Kurosaki name and coloring but I’m more Shiba,” Ichigo says. She twists her arm to look at the charm herself, “This was my mother’s. I just wanted to see your face when you realize we really are related.”

It is priceless, Ichigo muses. And the look on their friends’ faces when they realize what Ichigo is saying is entertaining as well.

The photos are a bonus, too.


	10. Chapter 10

“You know them fairly well, right?”

“If you keep visiting me like this, you are going to start giving my sisters ideas, Hisagi-san,” Ichigo jokes as Shūhei climbs through her window.

One look at the harried look on his face and she shuts her book, silently cursing the Visored once more. She isn’t part of the spirit world anymore and yet they still drive her insane.

Shūhei folds onto the floor, looking completely depleted as he sprawls out. Ichigo sits silently and waits for him to gather himself enough to say, “Seventeen days. Matsumoto, Kira, and I been envoys to the Visored for seventeen days and do you know what I’ve learned?”

“Lisa’s obsessed with porn, Shinji and Hiyori have a really dysfunctional and antagonistic relationship that can be either familial or sexual but no one is willing to ask, Kensei is a surprisingly good cook, Kuna whines worse than a child and can sleep anywhere and in most any position, Rose and Love are complete trolls who may or may not be a couple and absolutely no one wants to be the one to confirm it, and Hachi is done with the lot of them but can’t leave because they’re family now.”

Shūhei blinks at her summarization. He slowly nods, “That pretty much sums up the extent of our _collective_ knowledge. Wait, Rose and Love are a couple?”

“May or may not, still not sure at this point in time. They’re not answering your questions?” She asks and he shakes his head. “And they either completely ignore you or constantly insult you and talk shit about Seireitei in general.” She gets another groan and nod. “Treat them how they’re treating you.”

Shūhei turns his head to stare at her, “We’re here to evaluate them, not incite them to attack Seireitei.”

“They won’t,” she rolls her eyes. “Take some of your paperwork, something minor in case they decide to be assholes and steal or destroy it, and when they’re ignoring you, work on that. If they insult you, insult them back. The worst that will happen is you end up sparring. Shinji will step in before it gets too out of hand and if he’s the one you’re sparring, Hiyori will actually step in if need be. If they start talking shit, just throw it back at them. Don’t ignore it. Show them you have an opinion about whatever it is, and not just Seireitei’s view on the subject but your own. Don’t treat them like you would a Taicho, treat them how you would treat Izuru, Renji, or Ikkaku.”

“Evaluate, not enrage,” he responds but at least there is a hint of humor in his eyes now.

Ichigo smiles, turning back around and digging through her desk drawers. “I’m sure you learned more about them than you think and it’s obvious they like you three at least a little.”

“How so?” Shūhei asks blandly. “Sarugaki-san throws her shoes at me on a regular basis and Lisa-san and Rose keep trying to make Kira look at porn with them.”

“It’s how the three of them show affection,” Ichigo shrugs. “If they didn’t like you, you’d never make it past Hachi’s barrier.”

Shūhei hangs his head. “They did that to three of our envoys. Okay, so they at least tolerate us, mission successful.”

“They’ve spent the last century hating Soul Society, it’s going to take more than two weeks for them to fully trust you. Just keep going and don’t take any of their shit.”

“Any pointers?”

“Easiest to get along is Hachi,” Ichigo smirks. “Except for Rangiku, she’ll get along best with Kuna and, surprisingly, Hiyori.”

He stares at her drolly, “You don’t say.”

“Have you talked to Kensei any?” Shūhei flushes and looks away and she laughs. “So he hasn’t asked you about your mark yet?”

“No, but the others keep asking,” he shrugs. “I think Mashiro remembers but she won’t say anything to Muguruma. I think she’s waiting to see how long it takes him to figure it out.”

“He probably does remember,” she offers. “He just won’t ask until he knows you better. That, and because it bothers you that he hasn’t asked yet.”

Shūhei throws one of her own books at her and she easily ducks it.

“Central 46 is running out of patience.”

Ichigo offers a low hum as she finally unearths a small journal. “The Visored are not only a group but essentially a species that you know nothing about and since Central 46 is not willing to take Kisuke’s word, you’ve gotta watch them closely. If they want an accurate threat-assessment, want the three of you to do a thorough job, then they can’t rush you.”

“Yea, it just gets tiresome,” he sighs.

“Have you tried talking to Kisuke?” She doesn’t have to turn around to tell he is giving her a bland look. “Everyone knows you weren’t sent to observe the Visored just to see where they stand personally, but what threat they could pose in the future. They each have a hollow inside them and, even if they’re not doing it, at some point someone is going to ask what happens if they were to ever lose control.”

“I will ask Ukitake-Taicho for a copy of the report Urahara-san originally submitted to the Central 46,” he compromises. “That will give us a starting point before we approach Urahara-san. And it will help in developing more pointed questions that might come up later.”

“You know, if they get too pushy, remind them how much damage just one newly awakened Visored was able to inflict before she came into her full power,” she offers. “These eight were all Taicho-class before they were turned into Visored and they’ve had a century to train since then.”

“Good point.”

Silence descends again and Ichigo toys with the journal, debating with herself before she finally tosses it at Shūhei. He picks it up, turning it over in his hands and carefully opening it o show handwritten notes. “What’s this?”

“My journal.” Shūhei quickly drops the book and scrambles away from it, making Ichigo roll her eyes. “Relax, I have a noisy father, two younger sisters, I shared my room with Rukia and Kon, and had a veritable collection of people passing in and out of my room at all hours of the day. I’m not stupid enough to keep a personal journal. Rukia used to try to make me write reports but I refused. Instead, I started keeping a journal. I didn’t write as much as I probably should have at first; mainly I used it to keep notes on what I’d learned and things like that. It wasn’t until after we came back from Soul Society the first time, after I met Ossan and Shiro, that I started keeping better records.”

“Ossan?”

“It’s what I call Zangetsu,” she clarifies, watching as Shūhei warily picks the journal back up and starts flipping through the first few pages. “Some of it is stupid shit but since it was related to being a shinigami or whatever, I figured it belonged in there. I haven’t written in it since just before we went to Hueco Mundo.”

Shūhei is flipping through some of the entries, eyes wide. “Why are you showing me this?”

Ichigo shrugs. “The others don’t trust you enough right now but the way I see it, I was a Visored and it might be at least a little helpful while you wait for them to come around. I wrote about Ossan and Shiro, about when I met them, what they were like. I don’t like to admit it, but I was scared, especially of Shiro. I wrote them all down along with what he was like whenever we interacted, outside of battle and during. I wrote about him and Zangetsu during the Zanpakuto Rebellion. And I wrote plenty about the other Visored.”

“Are you sure?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yea, there’s nothing overly embarrassing in there. Rangiku has already seen it so if it helps, you and Kira are welcome to it, too. It might give you at least a little insight in what being a Visored is like and it will give you an idea on what the others are like when they start opening up more. Just ignore the entries where I rant about Shinji or Kisuke.”

Shūhei smirks, “Are there a lot of those?”

“You’ve met them,” she points out. “Think about how they treat you and Kira, being Fukutaicho, and imagine how much worse it would be if you were just some high school punk.”

He laughs, “So there’s a lot.”

Ichigo gives him a threatening look, reaching out, “If you’d rather I take it back…”

“No, of course not,” he quickly shakes his head, holding it close and inching his way towards the window.

Ichigo waits until he is nearly to the window before she pins him with a hard stare, “If you let anyone else read that, I will send my sisters after you.”

His eyes widen at the threat– he’d caught one of Karin’s balls once by accident and he’s seen Yuzu tearing into Jinta so he knows to take it as a serious threat– and nods quickly, tucking the journal securely into his jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

Shūhei and Kira become regular visitors over the next few weeks. After the fifth time one of them came tripping through her window looking for a quiet place to work on their reports, she told them to stop asking and to make use of her desk if she wasn’t already there. Ichigo spends most of her time at the shoten anyway. Rangiku doesn’t have any trouble with the Visored. Both men are quiet for the most part so the odd time that she is home, she blasts her headphones while they each work on their respective assignments. It is comforting in a way.

Ichigo is used to being surrounded by her friends and even if they weren’t in the room with her, she was still able to feel them nearby. Without her abilities, she feels lonely more often than not. From what she gathers, the three Fukutaicho are working in shifts, each spending so many days with the Visored before rotating out. For Shūhei and Kira, what little time isn’t spent at the warehouse is spent either watching the training sessions at the shoten or at Ichigo’s desk working on reports so they don’t fall behind (Rangiku’s free time is usually spent shopping).

Tonight, Ichigo is laying on her bed reading manga when Shūhei clambers inside.

“They’re insane,” he states.

“That’s something you should’ve been able to gather based on the previous envoys’ experiences,” she replies, turning the page. “Lisa or Rose?”

“All of them!” He exclaims. “They’re all insane!”

“You get used to it,” she shrugs.

“Really?”

“No. But you develop a tolerance.”

Shūhei runs an agitated hand through his hair. “How long did it take you?”

“I spent an entire month training with them.”

He lets out an inhuman groan and collapses across the foot of her bed. He mumbles something into the bedding but she can’t make it out.

“Look at it this way, at least you know they like you.” Shūhei turns his head to cast a baleful glare that questions her thought process. She shrugs in response. “I spent an entire month training with them and I got the tattered couch whose origins I will never think too deeply on. The three of you were given a room. Sure, you share it, but they still thought to offer it to you.”

“I had more privacy at Urahara-san’s,” he sulks. “The only ones who knock for me are Rose and Muguruma-sama. Kira says Rose and Hachi are the only ones who knock for him. Sarugaki-san kicks it open all the time, Mashiro-chan sneaks in when we’re sleeping and puts bows in our hair, and half the reports we have end up looking like Yachiru got hold of them.”

“Bet you’re glad you two keep the final copies and originals here,” she chortles. “Shinji, Hiyori, or Kuna?”

He gives another groan. “I’m pretty sure it’s all three. I think Lisa-san is in on it, too. Some of those pictures…”

Based on that blush, Ichigo doesn’t have to hazard a guess. She knows better than to even ask. “But otherwise, they’re behaving?”

“They don’t seem to give Matsumoto any trouble, it’s just me and Kira. They answer our questions and we’ve observed enough to send in our evaluations. We have a meeting with Central 46 tomorrow to give our final reports. Ukitake-taicho advised that it might be best to have a continued presence until they make their ruling.” He rolls over, staring up at the ceiling and rubbing a hand over his face. “We’re hoping they’ll accept our reports but there is still a chance they won’t. They’re all worried about their hollows.”

“I can’t speak for them, but for me Shiro isn’t some hollow, he’s a piece of my soul,” she says. Shūhei looks up in surprise. “I won’t lie, I’ve said before that Shiro used to scare me. But the only thing he cares about is protecting me, almost to the exclusion of all else. He is as much a part of me as Ossan and he developed ties to my life. He calls my sisters our cubs, calls them Karin-bouzu and Yuzu-hime, he views my friends– not just the humans, but all of my friends– as our pack. He is willing to help me protect them, but for him I come first.”

“What made you so sure he wouldn’t take over one day?” Shūhei asks. There isn’t any hint of uncertainty, just curiosity. “That he wouldn’t turn against the Seireitei?”

“I died in Hueco Mundo.”

Shūhei blinks, surprised at the flat statement.

“I don’t mean a piece of me died or anything like that, either. I literally died. Ulquiorra shot a Cero through my chest and I was dead. I was dead and my friends were still in danger and the only thing I wanted was to protect them. Shiro… he was so angry– at me, at himself, at Ulquiorra, at my friends. When he took over, he was working on pure instinct and the only thing he was focused on was destroying the one who’d destroyed me,” she speaks softly. “As long as no one got between them, he didn’t pay them any attention. His sole drive was killing the one who’d killed me.”

Shūhei is quiet for several moments before he speaks again. “It’s a common malady that strikes in the heat of battle. A number of Shinigami have had similar instances. They become so hyper-focused that they either can’t distinguish friend from foe or they see anyone who comes between them and their target as another enemy.”

“Doesn’t exactly alleviate your worries though, does it?” Ichigo smiles and even she knows it is a sad thing. “None of us chose to have hollows inside us and it doesn’t matter how close we get with them, how much control we establish, that is all anyone is ever going to see. They know we’re part hollow and all they are ever going to worry about is when we’re going to go rabid and turn full hollow.”

“The Visored will just have to prove them all wrong then,” Shūhei smirks. “And after everything you did for Seireitei, I would say you already got a start on that.”

Ichigo is only mildly surprised not to see even a hint of condemnation on his face. Before, it had taken him a while to accept the hollows the Visored carried, Kensei becoming his Taicho had gone a long way towards that. Maybe having him established as the ‘envoy’ had helped more than she thought.

Shūhei roots around in his jacket before he produces her journal. “This really did prove useful in dealing with some of the Visored’s antics, and even with Urahara-san a little.”

Ichigo smiles but waves him off when he tries to return it. “I don’t know what all they told you, but I know everyone is worried about their hollows. I may be only one case, but that should provide at least a little insight until they are willing to open up more.”

“I won’t give this to Central 46,” Shūhei flatly refuses.

“You damn well better not,” she scowls at him. “I don’t trust them old geezers to be reading my journal. Give it to Ukitake, make sure he knows not to share it.”

Shūhei blinks. “With anyone?”

Ichigo concedes, “He shares everything with Kyoraku anyway so he’s alright. And Unohana. As the Taicho of Squad Four, she should know a bit about some of it anyway. Just warn them to ignore the first half where I rant about the stupidity of Shinigami and Seireitei in general.”

“But those were the most entertaining parts,” Shūhei jokes. “Shouldn’t I be sharing it with Kurotsuchi-Taicho as well then?”

“Kisuke would be preferable,” she glares. “Show it to Kurotsuchi and die. I’ve heard about that freak’s cameras and I don’t want him knowing any more than he already does.”

Shūhei laughs and doesn’t bother arguing with her.


	12. Chapter 12

When the ruling on the Visored comes down, Ichigo learns of it when Rangiku tackles her as she enters the Urahara Shoten. All four children laugh as they go down in a tangle of limbs and Ichigo curses, threatening Jinta who laughs the loudest.

“Ichi-chan!” Rangiku coos in her ear as she rubs their cheeks together. “It’s been ages.”

Ichigo grouses but lets Rangiku latch onto her, wrapping an arm around the woman in return and feeling herself relax even further as she inhales the familiar scent. Rangiku drags her into the shoten while the children follow behind. Ichigo sees Shūhei, Izuru, Shinji, Hiyori, and Kisuke already gathered around the table, but there are a few more seats laid out hinting at either unseen guests or guests who have already left.

Shinji snickers as they pass him and Ichigo swipes out and steals his hat, letting out a laugh of triumph when he squawks in protest. “Oi, my hat!”

Ichigo tosses it to Yuzu who giggles and places it on the cabinet at the wall opposite Shinji. From the corner of her eye she sees Ururu edge up to Kisuke who sighs but dutifully lets the girl steal his hat, exclaiming loudly and smiling cheerily when she offers him a sucker in exchange.

“No hats inside,” Yuzu answers primly, giving Shinji one of her fierce little stares that’s not quite a glower but every bit as powerful.

Shinji pulls back a little, turning to Ichigo. “She’s like a little Unohana, what’ve you been teaching her?”

“Please, she might be more Kurosaki but she’s still a Shiba,” Ichigo snickers as Rangiku pushes her down beside Kisuke.

She’s still snickering as she goes down and overbalances, falling sideways into Kisuke who simply shakes his head and helps right her while he continues eating his candy. Ichigo resettles herself easily, not blinking when Rangiku claims the seat on her other side and immediately flops over into her lap.

Ichigo’s hand goes to her hair and cards through it, gently tugging in reprimand. “Honestly, you’re so much like your Zanpakuto I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if you grew a tail.”

“You like cats anyway,” Rangiku purrs teasingly and Ichigo counts it as a win that she only turns a little pink.

“They’re not half bad,” she rolls her eyes and turns her gaze to Shinji who is resting his chin in his hand as he watches her and Rangiku. “That reminds me though. Yo, Shinji, how’s my kitten doin’? You’ve been giving him plenty of attention, right? If he feels like he’s being ignored he starts getting pissy and tears shit up.”

Shinji chokes on a laugh and Hiyori barks out, nearly doubling over with her laughter.

Ichigo frowns down at Rangiku, “Do I want to know?”

Rangiku gives her a salacious wink and smiles coyly, “Hirako-san has been hogging poor Grimm all to himself. Think he might be trying to steal him from you.”

“No shit?” Ichigo looks back to Shinji who is still choking and then to Hiyori. “You okay with that?”

“Like I give a shit what baldy does,” Hiyori sniffs, but Ichigo can see the humor in her eyes and the little dip of her head. “I say give ‘em their own house and let us get some piece from all the howling and yelling.”

Ichigo snorts a laugh of her own, “You really want him to purr, scratch the edge of his jaw, near the bone. Turns to putty and purrs so loud he sounds like a damn car engine.”

Now Shinji chokes for a whole different reason, face flushing red as he stares at Ichigo incredulously. Ichigo just smiles wider. She turns her attention to Hiyori, motioning to her hair as she takes in the bob. It is a lot like the style Hiyori had taken to wearing after Shinji died, the ends cut at a straight edge that stops at the bottom of her ears. “Nice hair, makes you look a little older than the pigtails.”

“Shut it, berry-tan,” Hiyori snaps, shoe poised to be thrown. “At least I don’t look like a shaggy mop.”

Ichigo purses her lips, fingering her own hair which is almost to the length she is used to. It is now at the stage where it can’t decide if it wants to be straight or curl and she will be happy once it gains another inch and resolves to lay in gentle waves.

“I decided to grow it out,” Ichigo shrugs. “And a mop is better than girl-Shinji, minus the kid bangs.”

Hiyori growls and throws her shoe, Ichigo catching it easily and throwing it right back. Shinji, who has finally gotten over the shock of Ichigo essentially implying she has slept with Grimmjow, is giving her a devious grin. A grin which is promptly wiped off his face when Hiyori ducks and he takes her flip-flop to the face.

Shinji comes up growling, rounding on Hiyori, “Keep your damn shoes on your feet, you flat chested baboon!”

“Make me, baldy!”

They quickly devolve into a wrestling match and Ichigo turns her attention to the two Shinigami men. “Shūhei, Izuru,” she greets. “Bet you two are happy to be free of this lot.”

“Hey!”

The two Visored give her a look that she returns, “Kuna. Love and Rose. Lisa.”

Hiyori huffs and tackles Shinji, slapping him with her shoe as he continues calling her names, wrestling her underneath him and licking a stripe up her cheek that has her shrieking in fury.

Rangiku shakes with laughter of her own and before Ichigo can register the movement, she is across the room and collapsing on top of the two Visored who both wheeze.

“Rangiku, get your fat ass titties off my head!” Hiyori snarls.

“Come, embrace me in you-erk!”

Ichigo shakes her head at their byplay, watching as Hiyori tries to strangle Shinji and wiggle free of Rangiku who stays laid out overtop of them.

“I’m guessing Central 46 made their ruling?” Ichigo decides to hazard a guess. “Is it safe to assume it was in favor of the Visored?”

The two shinigami men exchange glances, eyes darting to the ‘empty’ seats around the table.

Ichigo waves them off, “I know you can’t give me the ruling itself since it pertains to key aspects of Seireitei, but how did it go?”

“They are willing to make a treaty with the Visored,” Kisuke offers cheerily, eyes avoiding the rest of the room’s occupants as he focuses solely on Ichigo. “Shinji and Sarugaki-chan are here to meet with Kuchiki-taicho and Kuchiki-san. I am here as an impartial figure-”

There is an audible snort but Kisuke continues on.

“And the Fukutaicho are here because they have spent time with both parties and should be able to serve as sufficient mediators.”

“Rukia and Hiyori in the same room?” Ichigo chortles. “I’m surprised the shop is still standing.”

“Hey, that midget–”

“You’re both midgets with a taste for men taller than you,” Ichigo says. “Rather than pick on each other, you could band together and pick a common target.”

Kisuke turns to give her an injured look, “Ichigo-chan–”

Tessai clears his throat as he enters and Ichigo offers a smile of thanks when he passes her a tea. “Thanks, Tessai.”

“Of course, Ichigo-chan,” Tessai accepts as he finishes passing out drinks. “We have had a few near misses the last two days between Kuchiki-san and Sarugaki-san. There might have been an incident involving Hirako-san and Renji-san as well.”

Ichigo notes three unattended cups and the little hint Tessai just dropped and she offers him a smile of thanks. “So, if it’s not telling too much, how have negotiations been going?”

“Today is day two and the only thing everyone is in agreement on is that Kurotsuchi-taicho is not allowed to experiment on any of the Visored,” Tessai informs her.

“I thought that was a given,” Ichigo deadpans, causing several snickers around the table.

“Unfortunately, these meetings do not seem to be going anywhere,” Kisuke sighs.

“Byakuya was assigned to work on the treaty itself, right?” Ichigo asks, Shūhei and Izuru nodding in confirmation. “Renji is his Fukutaicho so it makes sense for him to accompany him. I’m guessing Rukia is here to represent Thirteen so they don’t feel trapped by two Taicho, which is stupid even ignoring the fact that there are four Fukutaicho present. Plus, even if Shinji is the de-facto leader, he and Hiyori will still take everything by the others so I’m betting there is a lot of back and forth.”

“Lots,” Hiyori agrees, moments before sinking her teeth into Shinji’s leg.

Ichigo hums, sipping on her tea. “See if Byakuya will be willing to invite one of the older Taicho, someone the Visored know and like. Make sure to let these two know and maybe have them extend an invite to the others.”

“We’re negotiating a treaty, not trying to incite a brawl,” Shūhei laughs. He flushes a moment later, eyes darting to the side.

“Is there really much difference?” Ichigo smirks. “Even with your reports, the Shinigami know very little about the Visored-”

“Damn right,” Shinji tosses out.

“The older Taicho all worked with and knew the Visored personally so they have a better idea of what will and won’t fit which can save some time,” Ichigo continues. She slips off her own slippers and tosses one at the wriggling pile of bodies. “Things have definitely changed in the last century, but it will be a better starting point than what you have now. And Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana-taicho all have a calming effect which might help.”

“You mean Unohana-san’s smile has a scaring factor,” Shinji laughs. “Ukitake has a calming air while Kyoraku has a natural ability to put most people right at ease.”

“Same difference. Point is, any one of them will work, all three would be best.” Ichigo shrugs. “I’m sure sparing them a few hours a couple times a week, even over several weeks, will be better than arguing back and forth for months as you are now.”

“Damn right!” Hiyori jumps up. “And what the hell are you throwing shoes at me for, you mop-headed cat lover!”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Ichigo grins darkly, “horse lover.”

Hiyori’s eyes light up and she growls deep in her throat. Ichigo sees the Shinigami stiffen but she stays put, waiting until Hiyori jumps. The moment she does, Ichigo dives over Kisuke who squawks when Hiyori lands on him feet first. Laughing, Ichigo ducks out the back door and calls for the twins.

“Yuzu, Karin, let’s head home,” she calls out. She hears Yuzu whine and even Karin makes a noise of protest. “Kisuke has company and it’s not a meeting I’m privy to. Come on, we can meet Ururu and Jinta at the soccer field tomorrow or invite them over to our place. Okay?”

The kids discuss it between themselves and Ichigo shakes her head, stepping back inside and narrowly avoiding Hiyori who tries to tackle her again. Laughing as the woman goes tumbling head over feet, Ichigo goes in to let Tessai know she and her sisters are leaving before he has a chance to start dinner. On her way back out she runs her fingers along Izuru’s shoulders and trails them over Shūhei’s hair. As she passes by Kisuke she runs her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails lightly along his scalp. She does the same to Rangiku as she bends to press their cheeks together. Shinji puckers up for a kiss and Ichigo pushes his face away, scrubbing a rough hand over his head and mussing his hair. He ducks away with a good-natured laugh as her sisters race past them.

Ichigo raises a hand in a final goodbye as they take their leave. “Good luck with your treaty.” 


End file.
